


Silent Knight, Holy Knight

by dapperyklutz



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry and Eggsy are oblivious as fucks, Kingsman's version of celebrating Christmas, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaking, Merlin is also a devious genius, Merlin is so done, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Secret Santa, Smitten Hartwin, Team as Family, it's the most wonderful time of the year, team kingsman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is done with Harry and Eggsy pining over each other. So in the spirit of Christmas, he enlists the help of Roxy and the rest of the Knights to bring their King and his Knight together.</p><p>Besides, where's the fun in matchmaking if you don't get to do it with a group of international secret spies, right?</p><p>(Read the Chinese version translated by <strong><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberrrrr/pseuds/Amberrrrr">Amberrrrr</a> <strong></strong></strong><a href="http://amberxun.lofter.com/post/1fb93e_93e404d">here</a>.<br/>Read the Russian version translated by <strong><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch">Freulein_Huebsch</a></strong> <strong><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5707546/chapters/13147879">here</a>.)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Молчание - добродетель (но только не в этом случае)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707546) by [Freulein_Huebsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freulein_Huebsch/pseuds/Freulein_Huebsch)



> Initially, the title was supposed to be 'Make the Yuletide Gay'. In my defense, I was in the middle of writing a chapter for my fic WDAU whilst listening to Sam Smith's cover of "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" when inspiration struck. I couldn't shake it off; it demanded to be written. This took me an hour to write, and it's unbeta'd, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.
> 
> So here you go, my first ever Christmas-themed fanfic. Mostly crack, mind you, and little to no angst at all (I hope, hahaha). I already have an outline written, so I hope updates are a little faster compared to my angsty fic.
> 
> Enjoy reading and do let me know what you think!

Here’s the thing:

It’s the most wonderful time of the year again.

Harry Hart’s officially crowned as Arthur, the head of the UK division of Kingsman. Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin has taken the mantle of Galahad, the young blond making his mentor proud with successful mission after successful mission. Ever since Harry came back a year and a half ago with a nasty starburst scar on his temple, Merlin didn’t fail to notice how Eggsy immediately clung to his mentor. To the point where the tech wizard associated him to a clingy puppy - an adorable, eager-to-please puppy, imaginary tail wagging and tongue lolling out.

It didn’t help that Harry indulged his protégé. What with his fond smiles and warm eyes boring into young Galahad’s every time they’re in the same room, often forgetting that they’re not the only occupants in the room.

Don’t even get him started on the compliments because _God_ , every time it happens (which is _all the bloody time_ ), it’s a tooth-rotting phenomenon. And Merlin feels he’s going to hurl every time. No, seriously.

It’s so infuriating how obvious they are, wearing their hearts on their sleeves for the world to see. It’s also just as infuriating when both of them are oblivious of the other’s affections.

For being very successful spies, they can be completely dense.

The point is: Merlin is pretty much sick and tired of the pining of his two oblivious friends. He’s had enough, and it’s time he does something about it before he’s forced to shave his eyebrows because he’s already fucking bald to begin with.

After eighteen months of watching his two friends pine hopelessly and pathetically over each other, Merlin has literally had enough of Eggsy and Harry - yes, both! - coming to him (separately, obviously); lamenting over how the other is completely head over heels with the other, too afraid to make a move for fear of being rejected ( _”’Arry’s too good for me, Merlin! He would never look twice a chav like me, much less fall in love with one.”_ ) or too terrified to make a move for fear of being humiliated ( _“I’m too old to be his father, Merlin! Eggsy would never see me as more than a father-figure, and my feelings for him are anything but fatherly.”_ ).

Now, Merlin is more of an ‘actions speak louder than words’ kind of man. There is no doubt that he cares for his agents. There is also no doubt that he loves his friends. With that in mind, Merlin loves Harry and Eggsy. He wants what’s best for them, and if that means having both of them confess their feelings to each other is the way to go, then the tech wizard will stop at nothing to see that happen.

So yes, it’s about time Merlin does something about this. Because if he doesn’t make a move right now, he’s afraid that he’ll die to the voices of Harry and Eggsy moaning to him about their unrequited love.

And it’s just his luck that the day he’s decided to do something about it is the beginning of December.

Per Kingsman tradition, December usually meant few missions for all agents, and all these missions usually take place locally. There is the occasional mission overseas, but normally around Europe. What’s great about this arrangement, Merlin muses, is how it’s an official rule in the Kingsman Rule Book, and nobody - not even Arthur - can do anything to alter or override this particular rule. The reason behind it, as far as Merlin can recall, is to ensure the safety of their agents and for everyone at the organisation to be with their family and loved ones.

The least anyone can do, really, is to surround themselves with those they hold dear. A reminder that what they do for a living is worth it if only to see their loved ones safe and happy. There’s nothing worse for a secret service to go through than lose an agent in the middle of the Christmas holidays. For fuck’s sake, the first and only time that happened was seventeen years ago when Lee Unwin died, and he was still just a recruit at the time.

So from the twentieth of December until the second of January, Kingsman is officially closed for the holidays. It’s quite odd for an international secret service to be unavailable in the remaining two weeks of the year, but MI5 and MI6 also exist for a reason.

Casting that thought aside, Merlin is resolved with his plan. And boy, does he have a wicked plan. It’s still a work in progress, of course, but it’s a damn good plan, if he says so himself. He only needs the help of Roxy. And Percival, and Gareth, and Tristan.

Basically, he’s going to need the entire Round Table in on this one.

Because where’s the fun in matchmaking if you don’t get to do it as a group, right?

“Secret Santa,” Merlin murmurs to himself as he writes his ideas down on a black hardbound Moleskine notebook. For someone so well versed in technology, writing things down on paper is ironic (and equally tiring, his left hand is cramped as fuck) but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Unfortunately, he’s not the only one who’s good at hacking, though he’s better than all of them by a wide margin.

He’s just finished writing _‘Get H & E together by Xmas (sooner would be more preferable)’_ when there’s a knock on his office door.

“Come in,” he calls out as he shuts his notebook.

The door opens and Roxy’s lithe frame comes into view.

“Merlin? You wanted to speak to me?” Roxy asks. Her plucked eyebrows are scrunched up in half-worry and half-confusion.

Merlin smiles assuredly and gestures for Roxy to take a seat. The young Lancelot closes the door behind her and takes the proffered seat in front of the tech wizard’s desk.

“Is everything okay?”

“I have a little project I’m currently working on, lass.” There’s no need to beat around the bush. Merlin knows his direct approach is appreciated when he notices the small smile on Roxy's face. “And I’m going to need your help in this. In fact, I’m going to need all the Knights’ help in this one.”

As Merlin begins to explain his plan, Roxy’s worried and confused expression slowly changes to one of glee and mischief.

Oh, this is going to be good.

It’s the most wonderful time of the year, indeed.


	2. The game is afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Enjoy reading and do let me know what you think!

A few days following Merlin’s reveal to Roxy (and afterwards the rest of the Kingsman agents) of his wicked plan to bring Harry and Eggsy together, found the rest of them at the Round Table for a meeting.

“Is there an international threat?” inquires Ector in curiosity, internally giddy at getting to act for an entirely different reason.

“Does this mean Christmas is cancelled?” Gareth asks with a sad pout. It’s taking every ounce of the energetic agent not to bounce in his seat. He’s very much looking forward for the proverbial ball to start rolling.

Harry, meanwhile, regards his fellow agents with a bemused look. He turns his attention to Merlin, standing on his right, and addresses his old friend with a tilt of his head.

“Is there a reason for this meeting, Merlin?” the new Arthur asks with a raised eyebrow.

Two seats from Harry’s left, Eggsy can’t help the fond smile that escapes his lips upon seeing Harry in Arthur mode. Merlin sees Lancelot from the corner of his eye cover her snort with a cough. It takes all of his self-control not to roll his eyes.

Right. It's show time.

“To address your concerns, there is no international threat and Christmas is not cancelled,” Merlin starts, allowing himself to roll his eyes this time. “This meeting is of an entirely different matter.”

He side-eyes Harry, aware that his friend is giving him a questioning gaze.

“What is it, then?” asks Eggsy, looking more intrigued now.

Merlin clears his throat.

“As it’s December, per tradition Kingsman is closed for the last two weeks of the year to allow all the staff of the organisation to spend time with their family and loved ones. And because this year was a very fruitful year for us in all aspects, I would like to propose an idea of starting a new annual tradition.”

This time, Harry is regarding Merlin with suspicion.

“And what does this proposal of yours entail, Merlin?” he asks mildly, turning his body slightly to see Merlin better.

The tech wizard allows himself to smile down at his best friend before simply declaring, “I propose that we all do Secret Santa this year. As it’s the first in the organisation, we’ll keep it between us agents first. Start small, and if everyone finds it a joyous activity, then we can officially make it a tradition and add it to the Rule Book.”

The rest of the agents hum in approval, Eggsy nodding his head thoughtfully. There’s an odd glint in his eye that Merlin doesn’t miss.

“I like it,” Eggsy utters. Harry turns his attention to his protégé, and from his position Merlin also doesn’t miss to see how Harry’s brown eyes soften upon looking at the young Galahad.

Eggsy, the adorable puppy that he is, manages to fight down a blush that’s threatening to spread through his cheeks. Instead, he grins widely at Harry and winks.

“I think we should go for it, 'Arry,” continues Eggsy, his grin turning into a soft smile.

Merlin counts to five.

They’re still staring at each other.

He glances at the rest of the agents. He sees Tristan sneak his phone in order to capture the moment; Percival is looking at them as though he’s seeing how dense these two people are for the first time; and Gareth is biting his lower lip with a concentrated look akin to one watching a movie.

When ten seconds pass and it appears that neither Harry nor Eggsy will break from their staring contest, Merlin sighs loudly. At this rate, they’re never going to get together unless Merlin screams it in front of them.

Hopefully it never comes down to that.

Fingers crossed.

“Lovely idea, Merlin!”

Finally, Roxy (the angel that she is) breaks the silence with an exaggerated laugh, although her eyes tell a different story. And it’s a story Merlin is not keen to know, considering how intimidating and frightening the petite woman can be.

Luckily, this definitively breaks the staring contest between Harry and Eggsy. Blushing, Eggsy coughs his awkwardness and Harry clears his throat before looking at Merlin with a too focused expression.

“Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea, Merlin,” he comments with a nod. He eyes the rest of the agents. “Is everyone inclined with Merlin’s proposal?”

A chorus of ‘yes’ is heard around the table, and Eggsy smiles widely at that.

 _Okay, that was easy_ , Merlin thinks to himself. _Phase 1 is done, on to Phase 2._

Before he can open his mouth, Harry beats him to it.

“Now that that’s decided, when should we begin?”

_That’s Phase 2 crossed off the list, then._

“We can start now. In fact, I took the liberty of writing down our names in case you all agree to it.”

“You were that confident that we would all say yes?” Harry looks skeptical, and Merlin is quick to respond.

“No, I was that confident that you would all not say no,” he replies with a cheeky smile.

Like his codename, he produces a Santa hat from out of nowhere (later on, Merlin will reveal how he was fond of doing magic tricks in his youth). Now, the trick here is that prior to the meeting, Merlin and the others have already picked names. The names written inside the hat are only Harry’s and Eggsy’s, but the rest of them will still get one for show. It’s a cheap trick, yes, but it works every time. If either got their own name, then they’ll just have to choose another paper.

Merlin starts by choosing one. He offers the hat to Harry, who takes two seconds to decide which of the two folded papers he should choose. Afterwards, he passes it to his right where Percival chooses a yellow folded post-it. The Santa hat goes around the Round Table until everyone got to choose.

When Harry gave the empty hat back to Merlin, they all counted to three before unfolding the paper.

Bors let out an exaggerated “Oohh!” while Kay snickers.

Merlin rolls his eyes. _Act natural_ , he told them. But no, they’re acting as if they’ve never acted in front of dignitaries, assassins and terrorists alike. 

He chooses instead to examine Harry and Eggsy’s reactions, and he is not disappointed. Harry looks smug and excited, a familiar glint in his eye that reminds Merlin of adrenaline-driven activities his best friend had hauled him into in their youth. Eggsy, on the other hand, looks like a cat that ate the canary.

_Good. They chose the right names, then._

“Standard rules are that nobody is allowed to switch names or allowed to reveal the name of the person they got,” begins Merlin with a stern look. “For the new rules: we will be buying seven gifts to whoever we chose. The gift exchange will begin on the 19th and end on Christmas Day, where we’ll reveal who we got. And since HQ and the tailor shop will be closed for the duration of this, I’ve decided we can hold the gift exchange at my house as I am the host of this activity.”

“Wow, you really thought and planned this out, bruv,” Eggsy states with a look of awe.

“He's our quartermaster for a reason,” Roxy quips with a knowing grin at Merlin.

Merlin rolls his eyes for the third time that morning.

“Well, I look forward to this,” adds Harry with a smile directed at everyone around the table, his gaze resting on Eggsy for a second longer than necessary before looking up at the tech wizard. “Is there a set price for how much we’re allowed to spend, Merlin?”

Merlin smirks. “No less than a thousand quid. Oh, shut it, Gawain, it would barely cause a dent on your pay check.” He adds with a glower at the now mumbling agent.

Harry nods and then straightens in his seat. “If that is all, this meeting is adjourned.”

All the agents stand up from their seat, except Merlin who is the first to reach the door. He doesn’t bother to look back to know that Harry and Eggsy are once again locked in a love-filled stare.

That’s fine, really.

_Phase 3 is now in motion._


	3. Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that you guys are liking it so far! :D I'm not much of a humorous person, but damn do I try. XD  
> I hope you like this one, I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> Enjoy reading and do let me know what you think!

Eggsy is buzzing with excitement. Not only did he get to be Harry’s Secret Santa, he also has the chance to give the love of his life seven gifts. Now, Eggsy’s not exactly a very romantic person, but he does try and he knows romance. For Harry, Eggsy will do anything and everything to make him happy. He’s still not exactly sure what to gift the head of Kingsman yet, but he knows he’ll get an idea soon. After all, it’s only the third of December. He still has two weeks to think of those seven gifts and where to buy them.

On the contrary, Eggsy doesn’t just want to buy Harry something expensive. Oh, he's pretty sure he will, no doubt about that. But he also wants these gifts to be meaningful and personal. He wants to gift Harry something that will make the older agent think of him in a different light.

Maybe something customised?

Or something related to a hobby of his? He remembers that aside from Harry’s eerie fascination with collecting dead butterflies and owning a stuffed dog, he also has a vast collection of rare first edition books.

Or… or… oh, bloody hell, this is harder than he’d thought.

He bites his lip in contemplation, wondering the best way to approach it. Before he knows it, he finds himself standing right in front of Harry’s - Arthur’s - door.

 _Huh_ , Eggsy thinks, _I always find myself going back to you._

He cringes at the cheesy line. _Fuck, that was a bit much, innit?_

He mentally shoves the thought away and then forces himself to knock.

“Come in,” comes Harry’s muffled voice.

Eggsy fights down a shiver down his spine. He’s never going to get over how gorgeous Harry sounds. God, Eggsy wonders what else kind of noise Harry is capable of making - 

_Whoa, stop right there, Unwin._

“Eggsy.” Harry’s pleasantly surprised voice brings the young agent back to the present. He blinks and focuses his attention on Harry, green orbs meeting brown.

 _Like melted chocolate_ , his mind offers.

_Goddamn it. Shut up, Unwin._

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he hears Harry ask.

“Just thought I’d drop by for a visit,” Eggsy answers easily with a smile.

Harry tilts his head just so, a smile of his own gracing his handsome face. It’s the kind of smile that Eggsy has only seen Harry direct at him - a full, sincere smile that shows the dimples on Harry’s cheeks. It’s a smile that Eggsy is addicted to, among other things Harry-related. But Eggsy selfishly thinks that it’s Harry’s smile specially reserved just for Eggsy, and boy does that cause his heart to skip a beat.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” asks Harry, eyebrow raised, but his smile still remains.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Jet won’t leave in another hour, bruv. It’s just a day trip to France an’ I’ll be back by dinnertime.”

“Recon, if I’m not mistaken?”

“Yup, an’ Roxy’s off to Spain for the same thing. Only, she’s spendin’ the night there.”

“Do be safe, Eggsy,” Harry says solemnly.

His smile is gone now, a frown replacing it and it takes every ounce of Eggsy’s willpower to not reach out and kiss away the downturn of Harry’s mouth.

“I’ll be fine, ‘Arry,” Eggsy reassures him with a grin instead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Harry smiles sheepishly, and he fixes his tie (a tic, probably? Eggsy will never know) before he straightens in his seat.

“I’ll hold you on to that, Galahad.” Harry offers Eggsy a smirk.

Fuck, ain’t that a sin in itself.

_You can hold me anywhere any ti--_

_Not helping! Shut up, damn it,_ he snaps at himself.

His internal turmoil must’ve shown on his face because Harry gives him a worried look.

“Are you alright, Eggsy?”

Eggsy coughs, crossing his leg over the other to give him more time to gather his bearings.

“Yeah, ‘Arry. Just… uh… just thinkin’ who my Secret Santa could be, s’all.”

His mentor’s expression clears to one of understanding as he nods.

“I wonder the same thing, too,” Harry muses with an impish smile.

Eggsy gazes at him. From his coiffed hair to the tips of his long, calloused fingers that are splayed casually over the arm rests of his throne. He’s mesmerising, he thinks. Even with the starburst scar on his left temple caused by the bullet that grazed him, Harry is still beautiful in Eggsy’s eyes. In fact, the older agent has gotten even more attractive since his return a year and a half ago.

Eggsy shifts in his seat and clears his throat to distract him from his own musings.

“Any chance you’re gonna tell me who you got, ‘Arry?” he asks teasingly.

Harry smirks. “You know the rules, Eggsy. It’s best to follow them.”

“Aw, c’mon, bruv! It’s just between the two of us! ‘Sides, maybe we could help each other with gift ideas?”

_Oh._

Oh, Eggsy is a genius.

 _Ho ho ho, motherfucker,_ he thinks gleefully. _A little white lie wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?_

“Did you get a difficult person?” Harry asks, curiosity laced in his tone. “Mine is quite tricky as well.”

Eggsy looks at him, and he notes how Harry seems to be considering his offer. Although, there is an odd glint in his eye that looks… conspiratorial? Suspicious?

“Kind of,” Eggsy lies easily, shrugging. “I mean, I thought it’d be easy to shop for a bloke, but uh… he’s a bit tricky, too.”

Harry looks interested now.

_Come on, ‘Arry. Take the bait for me, love._

“Is that so? Who did you get, then?”  
_Yes, ‘Arry._

“I’ll tell if you tell, 'Arry. Seems only fair,” Eggsy says with a smirk.

Harry considers his words for a moment, lips pursed in thought.

Eventually, he speaks up. And he levels Eggsy with a pointed stare. “This is only between the two of us, Eggsy. We can’t let any of them know we broke the rules on the first day. Do I make myself clear?”

“Clear as crystal. You know me, I’m not a snitch.”

“I know you aren’t, my dear boy.”

Eggsy gulps.

_Damn you an' your stupid endearments, you adorable fucker._

“Right, then. On the count of three, we say who we got at the same time, yeah?”

Harry shrugs. “Fair enough.”

“One.”

Shit, what if they say the same name at the same time? Fuck, he did not think this through.

_I can’t say it’s Roxy cos I already said it was a bloke! Ugh, I’m an idiot._

“Two.”

He looks at Harry, can the see anticipation in the older man’s eyes.

“Three.”

_Please please please -_

“Merlin.”

“Roxy.”

They stare at each other in surprise.

 _Oh_ , Eggsy thinks weakly. _I was not expectin’ that._

“Oh.” Harry’s eyebrows are raised, and for a moment Eggsy thinks he detects disappointment in his eye but he may be wrong. “Well, now I see your problem. Merlin is quite hard to shop for.” He adds with a chuckle.

“Yeah, he… uh, he is,” Eggsy stammers out. He does his best to ignore the disappointment swelling in his chest as he clears his throat. “Don’t really know Merlin that well, considerin' I’ve known him for almost three years.”

Harry smiles at him understandingly. “Merlin abhors clothes as gifts, although he has a growing collection of vinyls and enjoys a good bottle of wine. Plus he has a sweet tooth.”

“Thanks, ‘Arry.” Eggsy forces a grin. “Roxy is a bit tricky, though. Don’t go for shoes or perfume, she prefers to buy those herself.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. That does narrow down what I had in mind,” Harry says sarcastically, causing Eggsy to snort in laughter.

“She has a weakness for cashmere an’ watches. An’ she’s also obsessed with anythin' Marvel-related, so.”

“Well, that’s better.”

“Wanker.”

They’re both silent after that, Eggsy staring unabashedly at Harry, the older agent looking back at him with a soft expression.

 _I can do this all day an' never get bored_ , he thinks wistfully.

Eventually, Harry tears his gaze away and coughs, appearing a tad uncomfortable. Eggsy feels a pang in his chest, because he knows now. He knows that Harry will never think of him the same he thinks of Harry. Fuck, he probably thinks of him as his son.

Eggsy closes his eyes and cringes at the thought. He banishes that notion away, missing the look of sadness that takes over Harry’s expression for a split second.

“Uh, I should go,” Eggsy starts. He uncrosses his legs and stands up from his seat. “I just remembered that Roxy an’ I are leavin' together. Gonna drop me off first before her.”

He takes note of Harry clearing his throat as the man leans forward in his seat to fix the pile of papers scattered on his desk.

“Yes, of course. Good luck and do be safe, Eggsy,” Harry answers, finally looking up to give Eggsy a stern look.

Eggsy doesn’t care if his smile appears too affectionate as he walks backwards to the door. “I always am, ‘Arry. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Of course, Eggsy.”

With a wave goodbye, Eggsy shuts the door behind him. He exhales loudly and shakes his head to clear off the cobwebs in his mind.

 _Get it together, Unwin,_ he chides himself.

He squares his shoulders then and starts his trek to the hangar where he’ll meet Roxy at the plane.

Maybe he should confide in his best friend about this.


	4. God rest ye merry gentlemen (and lady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It honestly brightens my day and motivates me. :D
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and do let me know what you think!

It’s the sixth of December when Merlin and the Knights have their first meeting since their plan was put into action. All nine Kingsman agents are currently huddled in Merlin’s spacious living room. It's well past nine in the evening yet they’re in the middle of eating take out pizza for dinner.

Merlin, Roxy, and Percival are seated beside each other on the burgundy leather sofa, Roxy settled between the two men. Tristan and Gawain are occupying both armchairs that are facing each other but both adjacent to the sofa; and the remaining agents are sprawled on the carpeted floor.

“Any new developments since that meeting?” Kay inquires Merlin as he takes a huge bite of pepperoni pizza.

Merlin takes a swig of his beer before answering. “None, as far as I know. However,” he strokes his chin in thought, eyebrows scrunched up as he recalls a memory. “Harry does seem a bit… disappointed. For whatever reason, I have no idea.”

“Did you talk him out of his proposal again?” Roxy asks with a knowing look.

Merlin splutters. “How did you -“

“Eggsy.”

 _Because Harry told him_ , Merlin internally sighs. Why is he not surprised?

“Wait, what proposal?” Gareth straightens from his position on the floor. He takes an obscenely huge bite of his pizza, earning a look of disgust from Ector.

Merlin rolls his eyes in exasperation. He might as well tell them since one way or another they’ll find out through Eggsy or Roxy.

“Last year, Harry came to me about a proposal to install an Entertainment Room in HQ.”

“What exactly is in this Entertainment Room?” Percival questions.

“Basically, it’s a 200-square metre room filled with vintage arcade games, gaming consoles and a pool table – plus a popcorn and vending machine. He also proposed the idea of having a separate room for a mini-cinema with beanbags as seats. I talked Harry out of it because it’s not beneficial to Kingsman, and we can use those rooms for other purposes.”

Merlin was met with silence after his brief explanation. Two seconds later, he receives a smack to the face by a cushion, courtesy of Gareth. Soon after, the rest bar Roxy follows suit, the young Lancelot choosing to sit back and watch the scene with merriment in her eyes.

“Oi!”

“Why. Did. You. Say. No?!” Gareth cries with another hit to Merlin’s face.

“I could’ve finished Dragon Age: Inquisition by now!” adds Bors, throwing another cushion at the tech wizard.

“Movie nights and unlimited popcorn, you prick!” comes from Ector.

 _“For Arthur!”_ battle cries the three in unison.

Merlin puts his arms up to defend himself but to no avail. Before he knows it, Ector tackles him to the ground, where he, Gareth, and Bors continue to smother the tech wizard with cushion hits to his body. Tristan, Gawain, and Kay help by throwing cushions at the pile of men on the floor, obviously enjoying the fall of their quartermaster.

Cackling, Roxy belatedly takes her iPhone out to start filming the whole thing.

“Blackmail material?” Percival asks Roxy with a smirk.

At the young Lancelot’s nod, the other agent takes out his mobile phone and opens the camera app.

“You record, I take pictures,” is all Percival says as he proceeds to take rapid shots of Merlin flailing helplessly on the floor, cries of indignation ignored as he’s at the mercy of three of Arthur’s Knights.

###### 

It takes twenty minutes and a promise from Merlin to consider Harry’s proposal for the three agents to stop hitting him with his cushions. Luckily for Roxy and Percival, their quartermaster was too distracted to see them share smug grins as they store their phones back in their pockets.

It takes another twenty minutes to clean up the living room, Tristan and Gawain throwing away the empty beer bottles and boxes of pizza. After placing the leftovers in containers and storing it in Merlin’s gigantic fridge, they relocate to the dining table to start talking about their current (and most important) mission.

Like the courteous host that he is, Merlin opens a bottle of 2005 Bodegas Roda Cirsion, pouring his guests a decent amount and passing it round the table.

“So what else can we do?” asks Roxy, taking a sip of her wine and humming in appreciation. “We can’t just expect them to do it on their own. We somehow still have to assist them without them noticing.”

“Let’s lock them up in a room with a bomb and tell them to just fuck it out?” offers Tristan.

Merlin almost chokes on his drink, the rest giving the burly agent a look, varying from shocked to mortified.

“What’s the point in doing Secret Santa if we’re going to hold them hostage?” Gawain voices out incredulously.

Merlin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. This is starting to get out of hand, to be honest.

“No bombs, no hostage. It’s fucking Christmas, for crying out loud,” he groans out loud. “We’re all international spies here and we’re acting as if we’ve never schemed like this before.”

“Well, we haven’t,” interjects Kay. “We can form a plan about infiltrating the most secured facility in the world, but this… matchmaking shenanigan… is something we’ve never done before.”

“Basically, we’re doing something that’s beyond our ken.” Bors drains his glass and leans back in his seat.

“So why did we agree to do this in the first place if we’re just going to give up?” voices out Ector with a frown. He really doesn’t want them to give up; they’re already on the third phase of their plan! And besides, they’re Kingsman agents. It takes more than a matchmaking scheme for them to give up, no matter how amateur they are in this.

“We’re not giving up, lad,” Merlin responds reassuringly. He drains his glass and pours himself another drink before addressing the rest of the agents. “Look, the reason you all agreed to help me in the first place is because we want to see Harry and Eggsy be disgustingly happy together. Their unresolved sexual tension is driving all of us up the wall, and if I hear those two reciting terrible poetry about the green-ness of Eggsy’s eyes or how Harry has and I quote, _‘the most adorable dimples, it puts Mario Lopez to shame’_ , I will not hesitate to send myself to an early death. But,” he continues, glaring at Roxy and Gareth who snorted at his terrible impersonation of Eggsy’s accent. “But because we care about them, we’ve decided to do something about it, aye? And if there are two people in this world who deserve to be happy, it’s Harry and Eggsy. So tell me now if you’re still in or not. I’ll understand if you aren’t, no hard feelings.”

Merlin leans back in his chair, fingers playing with the stem of his wine glass. It doesn’t take five seconds for everyone to say a chorus of “We’re in.”

Smiling, the tech wizard nods gratefully at them. “Wise decision, lady and gentlemen.”

Percival then clears his throat, a smile beginning to grow on his handsome face.

“Well, now that you’ve given us such an encouraging pep talk, I just had an idea.”

_Oh, thank God. About bloody time._

“Do share, Alastair.”

With a smug grin, Percival looks around the table before simply stating, “Mistletoe.”

_Fucking spectacular._

Merlin grins back.


	5. Let's meet under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t eat breakfast again, did you.” It’s more of a statement than a question, and it shouldn’t even bring Harry that sense of trepidation. And arousal.
> 
>  _This isn’t exactly the appropriate time to get a boner,_ he reprimands himself.
> 
> “I had tea…” Harry all but mumbles.
> 
> Thankfully, Eggsy isn’t the mood to give him a lecture about eating on time, opting to roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation.
> 
> “Tea ain’t even considered breakfast, ‘Arry,” he admonishes with a stern look. “Well, c’mon then, you reckless posh nerd. I’ll fix you up a couple of them sandwiches you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story? I can't be sure, though, but yay! Another update! But just a heads up, I might not be able to update tomorrow (or I will, but it'll be a day late?) because work is crazy and I have this dinner thing on Wednesday, so I won't be able to write until Thursday evening.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it (and this story as a whole). And don't forget to let me know what you think! :D

If Harry knew better, he’d think that the Universe is out to conspire against him. It starts on a Monday morning, the seventh of December. He’s just stepped out of the bullet train when Gareth greets him with a delighted expression.

“Good morning, Arthur!”

Harry smiles benignly at him.

“Good morning, Gareth. I trust you had a lovely evening?”

If possible, Gareth’s grin widens. The dark-haired agent, older than Eggsy and Roxy by a couple of years, falls into step to walk beside him.

“Oh, yes, I did! Lots of sch- er, skinny dipping.”

Harry turns his head to give the tall agent a baffled look.

_Skinny dipping? In the middle of winter?_

He’ll never understand youth these days.

“I’m surprised you didn’t catch hypothermia.” Oops, that came out wrong. “That is to say, I’m glad you didn’t get sick.”

Gareth waves off his concern with a shrug. “It was still fun.”

Before Harry can think of something else to say, the younger agent beats him to it.

“So, how’s your Secret Santa thing going?”

Harry raises an eyebrow. What an odd change of subject. “Slow progress, I suppose, considering it’s only been a few days. And how is yours?” he adds to be polite. He has manners, after all.

Gareth shrugs again. “Still undecided on what to get who I got, to be honest.”

Harry can sympathise with him, immediately recalling helping Eggsy with his Secret Santa. He’s not going to admit to anyone but himself that he is at least a little jealous of Merlin. His best friend is so lucky his dear boy picked his name.

 _Hmm, maybe I should’ve given Eggsy a harder time,_ he inwardly smirks. Almost immediately, he admonishes himself for thinking such a crude thought. It’s not like he meant it, but still. _So much for considering myself a gentleman._

“Are they tough to buy for?” Harry inquires.

They turn a left to walk up the stairs, Harry keen on reaching his office so he can finish those bloody financial reports by lunchtime. He’s not quite sure where Gareth is headed, however.

“Not exactly,” Gareth answers, scrunching up his nose in contemplation. “He’s just very picky, and it’s hard to gift someone who’s picky.”

“Hmm.”

“Say, Arthur.” Gareth halts in his steps then, placing a hand on Harry’s arm to stop him from walking further. Harry obliges with a questioning gaze. “I know this is against the rules but, er, is it alright if I ask you for advice? I’m not gonna tell you who I got, mind you, but you know this person better than I do, and I could really use some help with gift ideas.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, not particularly certain where this conversation is going. And to be honest, he’s not exactly keen on breaking the rules again.

 _Except for Eggsy,_ his mind supplies. But that’s because they already broke the rules, and that makes a bit of a difference, right?

Right?

“Of course,” Harry finds himself agreeing. Before he can take his words back, Gareth’s face lights up, grinning widely this time.

“Thank you, Arthur!” he cries in joy. He immediately lowers his voice as he adds, “And if you need help with who you got, I don’t mind helping you as well, sir.”

Before he can turn his offer down, Gareth pats Harry’s arm before giving him a nod of respect and basically bolting from his presence.

“Odd,” Harry mutters under his breath. He shakes his head and continues his walk to his office.

###### 

Unfortunately, that’s not the only odd thing that happened that day.

It was past noon when Harry finally finished going through the financial reports. He’s just closed the door to his office to go down to the kitchen for lunch when Percival jumps in from… somewhere.

“Harry,” greets the bespectacled agent.

Harry won’t admit it to anyone but himself that he nearly jumped in shock.

 _“Jesus fuck,”_ he curses. Percival merely raises an eyebrow, his lips twitching in amusement. “What the bloody hell, Al?”

“And hello to you, too.”

Like Gareth earlier that morning, Percival falls into step beside him, hands clasped behind his back.

“Is there anything you needed?” Harry asks with slight impatience. Pardon him for being a bit of a Grinch, but he’s starving right now. 

Percival shakes his head. “Not right now, no. Where are you going? I’m off to the kitchen for a late lunch.”

“There, too. I forgot to have breakfast this morning, but don’t tell Eggsy I told you that.” Harry adds with slightly alarmed look. “He doesn’t like it when I miss my meals. And I’m absolutely famished.”

“My lips are sealed.” Percival mimes the action with a serious face. They walk in comfortable silence for a few moments, and it’s when they’re going down the staircase when the tall agent continues. “It’s just occurred to me how little time we’ve spent together since you’ve been crowned as Arthur. I figured now is good a time as any to ambush you about rectifying that.”

Harry offers his friend an apologetic smile. Once they reach the landing, they turn left to where the kitchen is located.

“I apologise, Al. I never anticipated my being Arthur, nor did I expect the weight of responsibilities this position entailed. Although, with the holidays fast approaching, maybe we can plan something with the others?”

The other agent perks up at the idea. “That’s perfect! My poker skills are a little rusty, though, so it’ll be harder to beat Merlin.”

“Tristan can bring the alcohol,” Harry adds with a smirk. “Vodka has always been his forte, I’m afraid.”

“Gawain will bring the cards and chips, as always. And Kay -”

“The permanent marker,” finishes Harry. They chuckle at the inside joke, and Harry is suddenly hit with a bout of nostalgia. “It’ll be like the good old days.”

Percival glances at him, eyes dancing in mirth and… mischief?

 _What is he up to?_ Harry wonders, starting to feel suspicious.

He’s about to voice his thoughts when he hears another voice - this one a more welcome distraction - coming from the opposite hall.

“Hi, ‘Arry. Alastair,” greets Eggsy with a lopsided grin.

“Eggsy,” Percival answers with a smile of his own.

Harry averts his gaze from Percival to look at Eggsy, only to find his response die in his throat. Eggsy is dressed in his Kingsman bespoke suit - dark grey, double-breasted and a cobalt blue tie tied into a Windsor Knot. And yes, he always looks incredibly gorgeous (and tempting) in those suits, but it’s not that that makes Harry’s insides melt and light up in a fiery haze at the same time. No, it’s Eggsy’s fucking hair that’s the cause for his sudden loss for words.

Today of all days, Eggsy chose to forego his usual slicked back hair in exchange for what Harry could only describe as _‘just woke up and just got fucked’_ hairstyle.

Not that Harry knows what Eggsy looks like when he just got fucked. But it’s a nice image to -

 _Don’t even dare finish that thought,_ Harry snarls at his traitorous mind.

Eventually, he finds his voice. “Hello, Eggsy. Are you about to about to have lunch as well?”

Harry completely fails to hear Percival’s quiet “I’ll just go over there”, the other agent smothering his grin as he steps behind Harry to enter the kitchen. Unbeknownst to Harry (and Eggsy, who looks just as distracted as the older agent), they didn’t notice the gathered audience in the kitchen.

“Yeah, you as well?”

“Yes, I’m incredibly famished.”

 _Oops, wrong thing to say,_ Harry thinks with a grimace. Too late, the damage has been done.

Eggsy narrows his eyes at him, and Harry can’t help but shrink a bit at being in the receiving end of his dear boy’s piercing eyes.

_Such a lovely pair of green eyes, too._

“You didn’t eat breakfast again, did you.” It’s more of a statement than a question, and it shouldn’t even bring Harry that sense of trepidation. And arousal.

 _This isn’t exactly the appropriate time to get a boner,_ he reprimands himself.

“I had tea…” Harry all but mumbles.

Thankfully, Eggsy isn’t the mood to give him a lecture about eating on time, opting to roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation.

“Tea ain’t even considered breakfast, ‘Arry,” he admonishes with a stern look. “Well, c’mon then, you reckless posh nerd. I’ll fix you up a couple of them sandwiches you like.”

Without warning, Eggsy takes hold of Harry’s arm (seriously, what is it with people manhandling him today? Not that he’s complaining when it’s Eggsy doing the manhandling - _shut up, Hart_ ) to drag him inside the kitchen.

They don’t make it past the threshold when they hear several voices telling them to stop.

“What the bloody hell,“ he hears Eggsy say under his breath.

Harry can say the same because apparently, almost all of Kingsman’s agents (minus Kay who’s in Dublin and Merlin who’s handling the agent on his mission) gathered around the countertop. All of them seem to be in the middle of eating lunch; even Percival who arrived last is already halfway to his first serving of Tristan’s homemade lasagna.

“What seems to be the problem?” Harry asks with a raised eyebrow, unimpressed at their behaviour.

Nobody says a word, the knights looking at each other with varying degrees of hesitancy. In the end, it’s Roxy who musters enough courage to clear her throat and speak up.

“Heads up, gentlemen.”

Feeling dread building at the pit of his stomach, Harry gulps inaudibly. He sneaks a glance towards Eggsy, his young protégé looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Slowly, Harry tilts his head upwards as told, and is greeted with the sight of an innocent-looking plant.

 _Oh, bugger me,_ he thinks as he tries to fight down the nervousness building in him.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahaha!


	6. Glory to the newborn King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I wouldn't be able to update until Thursday, but your responses made my day and I thought, "What the hell? Might as well update!" So here it is, haha.
> 
> Enjoy reading and do let me know what you think!

Shit, indeed.

Harry remains frozen in his spot, refusing to move his eyes that are now trained on his polished oxfords. His hands are balled into fists by his sides and he can’t recall when the warm presence of Eggsy’s hand on his forearm disappears. He’s not sure how long he stood there - five seconds, five minutes, he’s not aware - but what he does know is that the silence in the kitchen is deafening and he can feel the weight of Eggsy’s eyes on him.

So much for keeping his cool. Harry can already feel his palms starting to sweat, and he swallows unconsciously as he wills himself to look up and meet his young protégé’s green eyes.

“Er…”

“Sorry, we tried to warn you,” begins Ector with a shrug, but he doesn’t even sound the least bit apologetic.

“Tradition’s tradition, mates,” adds Bors, his dark brown eyes dancing in unconcealed glee. “You know what to do.”

“Or not do,” Roxy interjects contritely. “Did you not read the memo that Merlin sent earlier? Punishment for not kissing under the mistletoe is to go on recon for the next three months.”

“What?” Harry blinks and stares dumbly the smug-looking agents.

Oh, he’s going to have a word with Merlin. Who the fuck even gave him the authority to go through with this holiday activity? If he can even consider it a holiday activity as the repercussion of refusing to do what tradition tells them to is not very holiday-friendly.

But then again, he’s Arthur. And he can overrule almost all of Merlin’s orders. Except the making of the Entertainment Room. He has yet to convince the quartermaster to agree to his proposal, but he’ll give it another couple of weeks before asking him again. It’s only a matter of time before his best friend eventually yields to his wishes. Harry _is_ stubborn after all.

“What?” he hears Eggsy gasp. “I received no memo from Merlin! Are you guys takin’ the piss?”

“We never joke about Christmas traditions, Galahad,” answers Gawain solemnly, but the twitch of his lips gave away the fact that he’s enjoying their discomfort.

Harry observes how the young man’s face and neck flushes with… embarrassment? Indignation? Whatever it is, the new Arthur will probably never know because the feeling of rejection from the love of his sorry life is a kick to the solar plexus.

“We don’t have to do it, my dear boy.” Finally, he’s found his voice. He then turns his attention to the other agents who straighten in their seats after seeing their leader’s Not Very Impressed look. He’s about to open his mouth and reprimand them when Eggsy stops him.

“It’s not that, ‘Arry,” Eggsy says quietly, nervously chewing on his lower lip.

Harry whips his head to look down at him, unable to hide his shocked expression.

“Eggsy, what -“

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind.”

If his focus wasn’t completely on Eggsy, he would’ve missed the latter’s mumbled response, whose eyes are now downcast as if ashamed. But because Harry is Harry (and he’s completely arse over tits in love with him), he doesn’t fail to hear his response. Luckily, he had enough self-control to not gasp out loud, choosing instead to take a deep breath.

Does this mean what he think it means? Does Eggsy want to kiss him, too? Does he want to kiss Harry the way Harry wants to kiss Eggsy? And is he even aware of what he’s implying?

_Shit, bugger, fuck. What do I do?_

“Eggsy,” he says in a low voice, only meant for the young man who’s standing impossibly close to him, their chests almost touching.

Eventually, Eggsy slowly lifts his head to meet Harry’s stare, the uncertainty in his eyes mirroring his own.

The young Galahad clears his throat and says in a soft but clear voice, enunciating every word and syllable like a promise.

“I don’t mind kissing you, 'Arry. As long as you don’t mind.”

The only indication that Harry is still conscious and with the living, and that he did perfectly hear Eggsy say those words ( _Holy shit_ , he repeats in his head like a mantra), is Percival’s muttered, “Jesus fucking Christ, just kiss already”.

Eggsy must’ve mistaken his silence (and unresponsiveness - _Hart, you twat_ ) for rejection because the hopeful twinkle in his eyes dims and his shoulders slumps in defeat.

And it’s the forlorn expression on Eggsy’s face that sends alarms blaring in Harry’s head because _fuck, please don’t go, Eggsy, I’m an idiot._

So Harry immediately moves in instinct.

He doesn’t hear the sharp intake of breath that Roxy takes; doesn’t see Gawain’s grip on his fork tighten and quiver in anticipation. He definitely isn’t aware of Percival recording the whole scene before him with his glasses; and nor does Harry see Gareth’s frantic look as he bites his knuckles hard that his hand starts bleeding.

No, Harry ignores it all because none of that matters but Eggsy.

Before the young blond can take one more step away from him, Harry does the most logical thing and grabs Eggsy’s left wrist. He notes how Eggsy snaps his head to look at him with wide eyes, but he ignores that in exchange for bringing his left hand up to caress the shorter agent’s flushed cheek with his calloused thumb.

He memorises the sound of Eggsy’s gasp at his tender touch; memorises the way his green eyes dilate instantly until only a thin rim of green can be seen. Harry then takes a step closer until their chests are touching and Eggsy is craning his neck to look at him. He allows a tender smile to stretch across his lips as he moves his hand to cup Eggsy’s chin. With a refined and certain move that would put romantic comedy lead actors to shame, Harry dips his head and presses his lips against Eggsy’s for the first time.

 _It’s so soft,_ Harry thinks as he languidly moves his lips against Eggsy’s pliant ones. After a beat, he takes note of arms circling around his waist in a tight hold, hands splayed out on his lower back. Harry responds by placing his larger hands on Eggsy’s neck, deliberately resting his thumbs on the pulse point of his dear boy’s throat.

Like the gentleman that he is typically known for, Harry kisses him closed mouth, but he indulges the both of them by gently nipping Eggsy’s lower lip and sucking it. He feels more than hears Eggsy moan, his grip on Harry’s waist tightening as he stands on his tip toes and opens his mouth wider to suck on the taller agent’s upper lip. Harry’s breath hitch, unable to help the groan that emits from the back of his throat as he lets go of Eggsy’s lower lip, only to run his tongue over it and suck it again.

They kiss like that for a long time, Harry alternating between sucking on Eggsy’s lower lip and caressing the insides of his mouth with his tongue. Eventually, Harry slows down the pace of their deep kiss until he’s leaving sweet butterfly kisses on Eggsy’s lips, the corner of his mouth, his nose, and then his forehead.

Harry keeps his eyes closed for a while longer, wanting to preserve this moment and sear it in his mind for as long as he lives. A second later, he opens his eyes and he’s met with Eggsy’s dishevelled appearance - flushed face, swollen lips parted slightly, and eyes that are still dilated.

He’s utterly enchanting and Harry finds himself falling in love all over again.

 _“‘Arry,”_ he hears Eggsy say breathlessly, reverently.

Harry’s about to say something but then he hears someone make a weird noise.

His body turns rigid, belatedly realising that he - _they_ \- had an audience. He was so caught up on kissing Eggsy (on memorising the taste and feel of Eggsy’s lips against his own, and how utterly perfect his body fits against Harry’s) that he completely forgot that they’re not the only ones in the room.

_God fucking damn it, I can’t catch a break._

Harry feels his face flush and he quickly removes his hands from Eggsy’s neck, cognizant of the fact that his dear boy’s pulse is as quick as Harry knows his is, too. He makes it a point not to look at the gathered agents (from his peripheral vision, he can see that they’re all wearing identical looks of astonishment, half of them unaware that they’re gaping), and Harry forces himself to take a huge step away from Eggsy, arms falling helplessly to his sides like a puppet cut from its strings.

He hears himself mutter a lame excuse of going over mission reports that needed to be submitted at the end of the day (obviously, it’s a lie. Merlin doesn’t need it until Friday afternoon, but nobody needs to know that). And that's the moment Harry finds himself bolting from the room, intent on going back to the safety of his office to beat himself up for doing what he's always wanted to do and always craved to do since he first laid eyes on Eggsy at Holborn Police Station. 

But this time, however, he doesn’t see Eggsy’s body turn rigid, the young blond’s once open expression turning hollow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.  
> (Hehehe.)


	7. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a day late. So much happened in the past two days that I barely had enough energy to write. Something terrible happened to a colleague/friend of mine at work, so I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual and not really festive as I'm trying to cheer myself up haha.
> 
> Worry not, expect another update later this evening, I plan on doing a lot of writing this weekend.
> 
> Do enjoy and let me know what you think!

That same night finds the matchmaking squad holding another meeting.

Once Kay arrived in HQ from his mission in Dublin and had his debriefing with Harry (who remained holed up in his office for the rest of the afternoon), all of them carpooled in Tristan’s Chevrolet Tahoe and bought dinner at a drive-thru at McDonald’s.

They all camped out in Merlin’s spacious living room with their suit jackets discarded and polished oxfords arranged neatly in the tech wizard’s shoe rack. Since then, they’ve been alternating between throwing lukewarm chips at each other and reviewing the footage that Percival took earlier that afternoon.

“Play it again,” Merlin commands as he bites into his Big Mac.

Gawain makes a noise at the back of this throat. “This is the fifth time, Merlin. For fuck’s sake, mate -“

“Play. It. Again.”

With a sigh, Gawain presses the play button on the remote of Merlin’s 85-inch flat screen LED TV. The quartermaster is seated on the sofa with Roxy and Percival sitting on either side of him, the young Lancelot resting her head on Merlin’s shoulder as she fights off a yawn.

Merlin watches the footage again, watching Harry’s minute expressions as his best friend plays tonsil hockey with their current youngest agent. When the video ends two minutes later, Harry walking out of sight and Eggsy looking after the older agent with a heartbroken look, Merlin couldn’t help but groan and thump the back of his head against the back of his sofa.

He’s a bloody idiot.

Roxy jostles awake with a snort, discreetly wiping drool from the corner of her mouth. The tech wizard tries his best to ignore how adorable she looked just then.

“Fuck, I fucked up,” Merlin utters with a groan instead.

“You mean _we_ fucked up,” Percival corrects with a raised eyebrow.

Bors sighs from his position on the floor. “I daresay we underestimated the depth of their feelings for each other.”

“That and we kind of took this whole matchmaking too far,” Ector adds with a shrug. “I think.”

Merlin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He really fucked up big time, and he never anticipated the damage he would cause to his two dear friends because he was so concentrated on getting them together so they can just fuck their unresolved sexual tension out that he never considered that either of them (or both, now that he’s seen the footage) might get hurt in the process.

It never really did well to meddle in people’s personal lives, and now Merlin and the knights have to face the consequences of their actions. He just hopes that they haven’t done too much damage.

“I have to fix this,” he mutters under his breath. “I’m going to fix this.”

He startles slightly when he feels a hand on his knee. And when Merlin looks up, Roxy is staring at him with a sincere expression, eyes fully alert now.

“ _We’re_ going to fix this,” she says with emphasis, and her tone brooked no argument (not that Merlin will argue with her at this point, to be honest).

“All for one and one for all, yeah?” Gareth pipes up with a hopeful grin. “We hit a little bump, but so what? We’re doing this for Harry and Eggsy, anyway.”

“Yes, but we never took into consideration how they would feel being played like that,” Merlin answers irascibly. “Even though they haven’t caught on to us, the fact that they played right into our hands caused by a fucking mistletoe is proof enough of how far gone they are for each other.”

“So you want us to play safe now?” Kay implores, face scrunched up in mild confusion.

Merlin shakes his head. “No, lad. We just have to be more careful with how we go about it, like plan a different approach on how to get them to realise that they’re each other’s world.”

“That’s awfully romantic of you, Merlin,” Tristan smirks as he takes a swig of his beer.

“It makes sense,” defends Roxy with a challenging look aimed at the burly agent. Merlin hides a smile by biting into his burger as Roxy continues. “I was actually thinking of reaching out to Eggsy, asking him for gift ideas and such. And then maybe he’d open up to me about his, considering he can never shut his mouth about Harry.”

“Are you saying that you plan to deliberately coax Eggsy into breaking the rules of Secret Santa so that you can plant ideas into his thick skull?” voices Percival, the gears turning in his head as he eyes his protégé with a look of wonderment.

Roxy smirks deviously, and Merlin feels a little bit in love with her in that moment.

“I’m saying that the ball is currently in our court and we should do something about that.”

“It sounds feasible,” agrees Merlin thoughtfully. Now that Roxy has mentioned that… “Maybe I can do the same with Harry. But considering that he’s still quite cross with me, it would take a bit more convincing -“

“Say yes to his proposal,” choruses Bors, Ector, and Gareth in unison.

The tech wizard gives them an unimpressed look. They’re never gonna live that down, are they?

“Maybe I will.” He smiles wryly at the three agents’ delighted expression.

“So we’re back to square one, I suppose?” Gawain asks from his position on the armchair.

“Not really, no,” Merlin shakes his head. He crumples the wrapper into a small ball and then says, “Consider the previous one a trial run. This next bit? It’s going to be the real deal.”

And he’s going to bloody make sure that nobody will get hurt in the process. Merlin doesn’t ever want to see that look of despair on either Harry’s or Eggsy’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Here's to hoping their new plan works. *crosses fingers*


	8. Do you see what I see?

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy visibly startles from his sprawled position on the sofa at HQ’s massive library. It's past four in the afternoon on a Wednesday, and he’s been in there since one o’clock reading a Dickens novel. And because he’s been engrossed in what he’s reading, he didn’t notice his best mate Roxy enter the room and address him.

“‘Sup, Rox?” he asks with a lopsided smile.

Roxy smiles back at him, though a little uncertainly.

It has been two days since The Incident (Eggsy calls that in his mind, apparently) happened and the young blond still hasn’t seen or heard from Harry then. Eggsy isn’t mad at him, no. Besides, he was the one to blame since he not so subtly asked Harry to kiss him. It had been two days since their first kiss but Eggsy can still feel the slight tingle on his lips; can still also recall the feel of Harry’s warm and enticing mouth sliding sensuously against his.

It was just one kiss and Eggsy is addicted. He craves for more, yearns for Harry even more, and the twinge in his heart is nothing short of bittersweet. What keeps him up at night, however, is the way Harry looked at him in that moment. There is no doubt in mind that Harry feels something for him, but regardless of the kiss they shared under the mistletoe, the older agent still walked away.

Right now, Eggsy doesn’t know if Harry reciprocates his feelings, but at least now he knows that Harry feels _something_ , may it be romantic or sexual. He’s also aware that it could just be a fleeting feeling, a heat of the moment kind of thing, but Eggsy is holding on to hope. It’s difficult, being in this position, and he feels disconcerted on how to proceed with this whole ‘being in love with your boss/mentor’ situation.

It sucks that there’s no Kingsman handbook on what to do when you fall in love with a fellow agent.

 _Who also happens to be your boss,_ Eggsy adds wryly.

“Are you busy?” he hears Roxy ask, her voice timid as she walks around the sofa.

Eggsy shakes his head and sits up so that his friend can sit beside him.

“Not at all. Are you alright?”

Eggsy mentally shakes off his thoughts in time to see Roxy smile at him as she nods her head.

“I’m fine, Eggsy. I actually came here to ask you for advice.”

Eggsy raises an eyebrow, looking at her in disbelief.

“Advice on what?”

This time, he notes how Roxy’s cheeks turn slightly pink.

“Gift ideas. For my Secret Santa,” she admits. Then she hastily explains, “Because I’m really struggling with what to get him and since you’re my best friend, it just makes perfect sense for me to ask you. That is, if you’re willing to help me out.”

Well, how can Eggsy say no to that? And it’s not like he hasn’t broken the rules, what with him and Harry -

He cuts off that thought and pushes it to the back of his mind. This is about Roxy and her Secret Santa, not about him and his unrequited love. He can deal with his issues later.

“‘Course I’m willin’ to help you, Rox. You’re my best mate, too.”

If Roxy was surprised, she didn’t show it, but she did raise her eyebrows.

“Are you certain? This does mean we’re going to break the rules.” Eggsy notes how she starts to fidget slightly in her seat.

To ease her worries, Eggsy decides to tell her the truth.

He trusts her, of course. And it’s not like Roxy is going to tell anyone about it, considering she’s also going to break the rules.

Who knows, maybe everyone has already done it. Eggsy won’t be surprised if that’s the case.

“Well, that’s a little too late for me now, considerin’ I already broke the rules on the first day,” he finally admits with a sheepish grin.

Eggsy takes great pleasure in seeing Roxy’s eyes widen in shock, her jaw slack as she stares at him.

“You what?” she hisses.

Eggsy shrugs.

“It’s true. I, uh,” this time, he lets the uncertainty he feels seep into his voice. “Don’t tell anyone, yeah? But because I broke the rules, I also know who got you.”

“Oh?” Roxy sounds genuinely interested now.

“Yeah, it’s, uh, Harry. He got your name.”

For the second time, Eggsy witnesses Roxy’s jaw dropping open in shock, eyes wide as saucers as she gapes at him.

“He what?!” she screeches. Before Eggsy can reply, Roxy does the unthinkable: she punches his arm. Really hard.

“Shit. Ow!” Eggsy hisses in pain, his hand clutching the arm that Roxy punched. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I can’t believe you broke the rules!” she exclaims, her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Eggsy makes a choked sound in disbelief. “You’re the one who’s eager to break the rules, too! Don’t be a hypocrite, mate.”

“I’m not! I just - ugh.”

Roxy buries her face in her hands with a loud groan, appearing very frustrated in that moment.

Eggsy, afraid to speak in case he gets punched again, remains silent and waits for the latter to calm down from whatever has her worked up. She can’t be that mad at him for breaking the rules, right? It just doesn’t make sense.

It takes a minute before Roxy is calm enough to speak.

“Sorry, I just… I seem to be taking this whole Secret Santa thing very seriously,” she apologises bashfully.

 _You’re not the only one, Roxy,_ Eggsy glumly thinks to himself.

“S’alright. ‘M not mad at you,” he replies, waving off the apology. “Though, I’m curious now. Who’d you get that’s made you this all riled up?”

With a blush, Roxy quietly admits, “Merlin.”

The young blond almost chokes on his spit, but he covers it with a cough instead.

Merlin.

Ha. Guess that information Harry gave him would be beneficial after all.

“Well, Rox, my bruv. You came to the right person.” His face splits into a mischievous grin upon seeing Roxy’s baffled look.

###### 

Two hours later, when Roxy is in her Kingsman-issued cab and on the way home, she opens up Kingsman’s own messaging app and taps on the group IM Merlin created for them after they all agreed to help with his plan. It still makes her giggle every time she reads _Merlin’s Matchmaking Services_. Courtesy of Gareth, of course, the cheeky bugger.

She scrolls through the messages she missed when she was talking to Eggsy earlier.

 **16:30PM** Merlin: Lancelot, what’s your status?

 **16:45PM** Tristan: Asking for gift ideas can’t have taken that long, right?

 **16:47PM** Bors: Maybe they’re still talking. Have patience, young padawan.

 **16:49PM** Tristan: Bors, I’m fifteen years older than you.

 **16:51PM** Bors: You’re right. It’s quite hard to teach an old dog new tricks.

 **16:53PM** Gareth: OOOOH BUUUUURN. =))

 **16:56PM** Tristan: Well, this old dog can still outrun you.

 **16:58PM** Gareth: OOOH BUUUUURN. =))

 **17:00PM** Merlin: Gareth, finish your fucking mission report or you’re going on recon for the next two months.

 **17:03PM** Gareth: Yes, sir, Merlin, sir!

 **17:08PM** Kay: Idiot.

 **17:17PM** Percival: That was harsh.

 **17:18PM** Percival: Roxy, are you still busy talking to Eggsy?

 **17:25PM** Gawain: Hello, lady and gentlemen. I just finished my debriefing with Arthur.

 **17:27PM** Merlin: Welcome back, Gawain. How did the debriefing go?

 **17:29PM** Gareth: Gawain!!! How was Prague? :D

 **17:31PM** Gawain: It went well, I suppose. Harry seems okay. A bit distracted, but okay.

 **17:32PM** Gawain: Prague was cold, Gareth. Just like the man I killed.

 **17:35PM** Ector: That’s fucking hardcore.

 **17:39PM** Merlin: What a lovely image.

 **17:45PM** Bors: Lancelot? Roxy? Helloooo?

 **17:48PM** Tristan: Patience, young padawan.

 **17:49PM** Bors: Oh, fuck off. You don’t even understand that reference.  >:P

 **17:51PM** Tristan: Truly wonderful the mind of a child is.

 **17:53PM** Bors: Holy fuck.

 **17:55PM** Tristan: No. It’s Master Yoda.

 **17:56PM** Kay: I’m surrounded by idiots.

 **17:59PM** Tristan: You will find only what you bring in.

 **18:00PM** Tristan: _|_

 **18:03PM** Kay: Thanks but no thanks, love. I’m already fucking someone’s cock. ;-)

 **18:05PM** Ector: OH MY GOD MY EYES 

**18:05PM** Gareth: FUCK YOU, KAY. I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED MY REPORT. FUCK. YOU. 

**18:06PM** Percival: Like what youth says nowadays: Pics or it didn’t happen.

 **18:08PM** Bors: PERCIVAL YOU KINKY FUCKER

 **18:10PM** Merlin: Idiots. You are all getting me a new mug.

 **18:11PM** Gawain: Status on Roxy?

 **18:12PM** Kay: I’ll send the photos later, Al. Still that same bloke I met at the bar two months back. Talented tongue, too.

 **18:13PM** Tristan: Too much info, for fuck’s sake.

 **18:16PM** Percival: I was actually being sarcastic. I’d rather not see, thank you.

 **18:18PM** Bors: Is Roxy back yet?

 **18:19PM** Bors: ROXY. LANCELOT. ROXELOT.

 **18:20PM** Merlin: I have them on surveillance. Roxy and Eggsy just left the library. Galahad seems to be reading a text message on his phone.

 **18:21PM** Merlin: He just stopped walking. He looks nervous.

 **18:22PM** Tristan: Good nervous, bad nervous?

 **18:23PM** Merlin: He just smiled and then left. I think it’s from Harry.

 **18:25PM** Ector: Let this be good.

What Roxy did to deserve to be surrounded by children trapped in men's bodies, she'll never know. But she's incredibly grateful to have them in her life, and to be in their company. Over the year and a half since she's been knighted as Lancelot, she's grown to care (and be terribly fond of, she secretly admits) for these wild and hyperactive group of gentlemen spies.

Rolling her eyes, Roxy taps her fingers on the keyboard to type a simple message before hitting send.

 **18:55PM** Lancelot: Mission is a success. Let’s have another meeting tomorrow night. I have a lot to share. x

 **18:56PM** Merlin: Great job, Roxy. x

Roxy bites her lower lip as a smile graces her flushed face. Thanks to Eggsy, she has plenty of ideas on what gifts to give Merlin.

She’s actually starting to enjoy this whole matchmaking business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Shoutout to **WisdomAvi** for letting me use "The Matchmaking Squad". #FriendshipGoals.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do let me know what you think! x


	9. All I want for Christmas is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually considered splitting this into two chapters, but I thought, "What the heck? Why prolong the agony? It's fucking Christmas!" So here you go, 3.1k of Hartwin, in which 1.5k of it was written at work. Thank you so much for all your support and enthusiasm! It truly means the world to a writer.
> 
> Enjoy reading and please let me know what you think! :)

Harry left HQ earlier than planned, too eager to start on decorating his house. It had been two days since he last saw Eggsy, but his dear boy never left his mind. So when he arrived home from the shop, he didn’t hesitate to take his phone out and send a text message to his protégé.

_Good evening, Eggsy. I know this is last minute, but I was wondering if you would be amenable to helping me put up Christmas decorations? We can have takeout dinner of your choosing._

Not too professional, not too personal. And Harry waited for ten agonising minutes for Eggsy’s reply.

_Sure, Harry. I’ll be there in an hour._

Back in the present, one hour after Harry received his confirmation, the doorbell rings on time. Harry sets down the box of Christmas decorations on top of the coffee table in the living room to open the door. He’s greeted with the sight of Eggsy dressed in dark washed jeans and a navy blue Tommy Hilfiger sweater.

“Hello, Eggsy,” he greets with a smile, ignoring the familiar lurch in his stomach.

Eggsy nods back in greeting.

“Hi, ‘Arry.”

“Please, come in.”

“Thanks.”

Harry opens the door wider and Eggsy steps into the threshold. He toes off his polished oxfords before placing it on the shoe rack near the door as Harry walks past him. He feels more than hears Eggsy follow him into the living room, the tension between them growing palpable the longer they ignore the proverbial elephant in the room.

_God, I hope this wasn’t a bad idea._

He turns around on time to catch a glimpse of Eggsy checking out his bum. When he notices that Harry caught him looking at him, Eggsy’s face turns red and he looks away, coughing awkwardly.

Harry smirks, feeling a spike of satisfaction at having caught his dear boy checking him out. He’s had two days to mull over their kiss last Monday, and the new Arthur is certain now that Eggsy has an attraction towards him. He feels like thumping his head against the nearest wall repeatedly over how absolutely stupid he was for walking away that day. He was embarrassed, yes, but not because he let himself go and kissed Eggsy like a dying man. He was embarrassed (and a tad disappointed) that the first time they kissed was in front of their colleagues and friends.

If it were under different circumstances and it was just the two of them, Harry would have done more than snog Eggsy.

“Nice tree,” he hears Eggsy comment nonchalantly.

Harry blinks and looks up from his carpeted floor to see Eggsy standing beside the Christmas tree. It stood at about seven feet tall, Harry having decorated it earlier with gold and silver baubles. Aside from the tree in the corner of his living room, the house is still mostly devoid of decorations. Though, Harry won’t admit that he spent that hour tidying up his place and deciding on the placements of the baubles in the tree just so that he and Eggsy could spend more time together.

“Thank you,” Harry hears himself reply. “I just finished setting that up when you rang the doorbell.”

He missed him. But funnily enough (not really), he still misses him, even when Eggsy is already standing in front of him. Harry has never felt this maudlin before, and wonders if Eggsy is even aware of how his mere presence can affect Harry so much.

Eggsy looks at him, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Harry can read him easily enough to know that Eggsy is slightly cautious of his actions, though he hides it very well.

“Well, what do you want for dinner?” Harry asks, grabbing the wireless telephone from the sofa. “Chinese? Indian? Moroccan?”

Eggsy ponders for a moment, moving across the living room to check the box of decorations placed haphazardly on the coffee table and armchair.

“How’ bout from PF Chang’s? I’m cravin’ for their Dynamite Shrimps.” Eggsy grins up at him, and how can Harry say no to that adorable face?

He clears his throat and then says, “Of course, my dear boy. Also Vegetable Lo Mein, if I’m not mistaken?”

“Yup.”

Harry then leaves Eggsy in the living room to go to the kitchen to check the number of PF Chang’s from their takeout menu. He has a feeling tonight is going to be unpredictable.

###### 

“So,” Eggsy starts after he inhales three dynamite shrimps.

They’re currently at the dining table, sitting opposite each other and eating their dinner straight from the takeout containers. Eggsy expertly uses his chopsticks with the lo mein while Harry uses a fork since he sucks at handling chopsticks.

“So, what?” Harry answers cheekily after swallowing his food.

Eggsy snorts and then eats another piece of the spicy shrimp.

“What am I really here for, ‘Arry?” he eventually asks, voice hesitant.

“I really needed help with decorating this place, Eggsy,” Harry replies with a small frown. “There is no ulterior motive, however…”

Eggsy's stomach flips. Whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, he's not sure yet. 

"I think we should talk about what happened last Monday," Harry finishes with a bite of his shrimp, clearly avoiding his eyes.

Eggsy clears his throat, willing himself to keep his composure.

So that's how it's going to be, then? _'About what happened last Monday'_? He's going to treat their kiss as if it meant nothing to him? Is it just going to be another list to add in the _'Harry & Eggsy's Book of Unspeakable Moments (But Mean Everything to Eggsy)'_?

No. Not tonight. Not this time.

Eggsy is fucking done with them tiptoeing around each other, ignoring what's between them (what's in front of them). And there's only so much that Eggsy is willing to let go, but this is not it. They have both crossed an unspoken line that day they kissed, and Eggsy has the inkling that there's more to that. There has to be, he's a fucking spy after all. He may not have noticed it before, but he can see it now.

Well, so much for being a well-trained spy if it’s taken him this long to see it (but that’s besides the point).

Eggsy is not sure how this evening will end, but he knows how it should go.

"You mean when we snogged each other under the mistletoe?" he asks a tad sharply, inwardly wincing for coming on too strong.

He sees Harry flinch, the older man finally lifting his head to look at him. Eggsy feels his insides freeze in that moment upon seeing Harry's piercing stare.

"You must know that this isn't as easy for me as it is for you," Harry replies bitingly. 

Eggsy bites his lip, appetite forgotten as he lets go of the chopsticks.

"What exactly isn't easy, 'Arry?" His voice turns quiet, measured. "To face the goddamn truth?"

Harry's gaze softens, his free hand twitching as if he wants to reach out and touch Eggsy's hands, balled into fists, on top of the table.

"'M sorry, yeah?" continues Eggsy, a desperate tinge in his tone. He's grasping straws right now. He doesn't want to lose what he has with Harry. But he can't continue doing this... whatever it is they've been doing the past year and a half. Though yes, it’s partly his fault, because he shouldn’t have dragged it this long. "I shouldn't have pushed you into kissing me. We were both in a sticky situation, an' it didn't help that the others were there. Just thinkin' 'bout it now, it feels a lot like they was bullyin' us into doing it."

"Eggsy, no-"

"Plus you looked like you didn't want to do it, lookin' uncomfortable an' all. An' I was a complete dick 'bout it, not takin' your feelings into consideration. 'M really sorry, 'Arry. It's my fault, I know. An' I'm so sorry for puttin' you in a position you weren't comfortable with in the firs' place."

That felt... okay. Well, not really okay, more of a neutral okay, if that even makes sense.

But Eggsy wasn't completely lying, glad that he finally got that off his chest. He did feel bad about pushing Harry into kissing him, and he does feel bad that he never stopped to take his mentor's thoughts and feelings into consideration when they fell into that trap.

He just wishes their kiss happened under different circumstances, where they were not forced to do it and in front of other people. Maybe then they wouldn't be in this position right now - awkward and cautious of each other. 

"Eggsy," Harry utters, and Eggsy forces himself to look up from his takeout container to meet Harry's eyes, expecting to see relief.

Only, it wasn't relief but a mixture of sadness and understanding in Harry's eyes. Eggsy blinks at him, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

 _I don't get it,_ he thinks. _Why's he lookin' at me like that?_

"Do you regret it?"

Eggsy blinks again.

_What?_

"What?"

Harry sighs, leaning back in his chair, and Eggsy finds it so uncanny of him to do since Harry has always been the epitome of manners and proper posture.

"Do you regret what happened?" he asks delicately. And he has this familiar glint in his eye that the young blond immediately interprets as Harry reading him.

"Why does it matter if I regret it or not?" Eggsy answers in mild exasperation. "You've been avoidin' me these past couple of days, bruv. Always holed up in your office doin' who knows what, an' I can read between the lines, thanks. I don't see the point of you questionin' me, of us havin' this conversation, when I know when I'm unwanted."

By the end of his tirade, Eggsy is breathing heavily, having worked himself up.

"That may be true, yes," Harry replies after a moment. And as Eggsy feels his heart crack at that admission, Harry quickly adds, "But my dear boy, what makes you think you're unwanted?"

He's about to open his mouth to make a snarky retort when Harry's words finally register in his brain.

_Wait, what?_

He must've said it out loud because Harry's amused expression shifts to one of endearing. His brown eyes are soft around the edges and his lips are curled into a warm smile that Eggsy is all too familiar with.

It's the same look Harry's been giving him this past eighteen months.

"My dear boy," he hears Harry say, his voice velvety and just as fond, but also apologetic. "The reason why I've been in my office and avoiding you these past few days is because I was trying to understand the emotions I felt that fateful day. Emotions that I haven't felt in a long time, until you came along.”

Eggsy can't believe what he's hearing. His heart is pounding hard like a drum and he can feel a sheen of sweat on his forehead because _what the fuck?_

Is Harry...? Does Harry even know..?

When he doesn't say a word, he sees Harry's calm composure crack slightly, and he can see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes that Eggsy feels but can't project because he's too numb with shock at this sudden turn of events.

He's about to speak but Harry beats him to it.

"I apologise if this makes you uncomfortable. And if you wish for us to forget this incident ever happened, then I'll understand and respect your wishes. But while you're still here, I just want you to know that I - that Eggsy, I..."

"Just say it, 'Arry," Eggsy hears himself croak out, anticipation and fear building in his gut.

This could go two ways. One: Harry confesses that he has feelings for Eggsy, and Eggsy can proceed to snog the daylights out of him. Or two: Harry tells him that he views him like a surrogate son ( _God, no, please_ ) and Eggsy will have to bury his feelings six feet under.

Harry swallows, and the confession falls from his lips.

"I'm in love with you, Eggsy."

Eggsy's brain short circuits, his mouth falling open as he inhales a sharp intake of breath. Harry gazes at him, shoulders slumping. 

"In fact, I have loved you for a very long time. It took me kissing you to realise that my feelings ran deeper than I originally thought. And I did not plan on telling you but... you deserve to know the truth, my dear boy. This is selfish of me, I know, but I'm an old man and I dare not let my hopes up for you to reciprocate my affections. _'Tis better to have loved and lost than not loved at all_ , as the saying goes.”

There is silence, yet Eggsy still can’t think of a response. Eventually, Harry offers him a pained smile, and it isn't until he stands up and is walking away from Eggsy ( _again,_ what the fuck) that Eggsy's brain finally functions and goes in overdrive.

He pushes his chair and hastily stands up.

"Fuck's sake, ‘Arry. What's it with you an' walkin' away from me?" Eggsy blurts out, managing to sound fond and exasperated at the same time.

Harry stops in his tracks and then looks back at him, eyes guarded.

_You don’t get to hide from me, you daft nerd. Not anymore._

“I thought you -“ Harry starts but Eggsy interrupts him.

“What? Don’t feel the same way?” he asks in a challenging tone. He takes a few tentative steps towards Harry, who’s thankfully still rooted to his spot. “You didn’t even give me the chance to speak, you arse.”

He sees Harry frown and then turn around so they’re facing each other. Before he can reprimand him, Eggsy easily cuts him off.

“I’m completely arse over tits in love with you, too, ‘Arry,” he admits breathlessly. And fuck, it feels so good to finally get that out in the open, to have his feelings vocalised after months of keeping it to himself. It’s exhilarating, and it’s like a dam has been opened in Eggsy’s chest because now he can’t stop speaking. “I realised that when we spent those 24 hours after the train test. When you got yourself shot in the fuckin’ head, that’s when I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought I lost my chance, but then you came back, an’ I felt hope again. Then you became Arthur an’ in between missions an’ the clean-up after V-Day, an’ your responsibilities as Arthur, it never felt like the right time to tell you.”

Eggsy takes a step closer, and then another.

“‘M probably not makin’ sense right now, but-“

“Believe me, you are,” Harry abruptly interrupts him, voice gruff with emotion.

Eggsy stops to smile fondly at him, and then takes one last step towards Harry, their chests nearly touching. Eggsy cranes his neck so he won’t break their eye contact.

“The thing is, Harry Hart,” the young blond continues in his posh accent. Harry fights a smile. “We’ve been complete idiots this whole time. And because it’s Christmas, and we’ve just declared cheesy love confessions to each other, let me end this by saying: all I want for Christmas is you, you posh nerd. So you better kiss me now before Santa -“

He never gets to finish that sentence because Harry interrupts him by crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Eggsy responds almost immediately, his arms automatically looping around Harry’s neck. Harry encircles his arms around his waist, pulling Eggsy tightly against him. Eggsy stands on his tiptoes as he cups Harry’s face in his hands; he tilts his head for a better angle then bites Harry’s lower lip before pressing his tongue against his mouth. Harry makes a growling sound that makes Eggsy’s cock twitch, and he lets out an involuntary moan when Harry opens his mouth and tangles his tongue with Eggsy’s.

They lose track of time, and the next second Eggsy becomes aware of his surroundings, his back is pressed against the archway of the dining room with Harry bending to -

Oh. So that’s why his feet can’t feel the ground.

“‘Arry,” he gasps, securing his legs around Harry’s waist as the man’s grip on Eggsy’s hips tighten considerably.

“Eggsy,” Harry murmurs against his lips, and he nips on his lower lip before sucking it. “Oh, Eggsy. How I adore you, my darling boy.”

Harry trails kisses from the corner of Eggsy’s mouth to his neck, licking and nipping on the hollow of his throat. Eggsy gasps in pleasure when Harry leaves a hickey on his collarbone ( _oh my god, Harry jus’ gave me a hickey,_ his thinks giddily), and he can’t help but thrust his hips against Harry’s, moaning when he feels his lover’s hardness.

Being here in this moment with Harry, Eggsy feels a swell of emotion in his chest upon the realisation that he and Harry are in love. With each other. His feelings are reciprocated, and he can’t believe it’s taken them this whole time to get their heads out of their arses and see what’s always been in front of them.

But Eggsy won’t have it any other way, because it’s perfectly imperfect the way it is. And he’s so fucking thankful for this, for everything. Because through all the shit he went through, it all led him to this moment. To Harry. And to be wholly wrapped in Harry’s love is a gift that Eggsy will never take for granted.

So against his will, he interrupts Harry from leaving his fourth hickey on the hollow of his throat (he’s gonna have to wear a high-collared shirt tomorrow) to cup his lover’s face in his hands.

Harry, eyes glazed with lust and love, blinks at him and then tilts his head to peck Eggsy on the lips.

 _Fuck, what did I do to deserve this? To deserve him?_ Eggsy thinks.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks adoringly, voice rough and lips swollen.

Eggsy, lips just as swollen (if not, more so since Harry’s so fond of biting it), nods and smiles adoringly at him. His thumbs gently caresses Harry’s cheekbones, and he lowers his head to leave sweet kisses on each of his dimples, causing Harry’s smile to widen more.

“I love you,” Eggsy murmurs, voice thick with emotion. “So much. An’ I just… I love you, ‘Arry.”

Harry’s eyes soften, his grip on Eggsy’s hips loosening as he trails his hands leisurely along Eggsy’s sides.

“I know,” Harry murmurs back, their proximity so close that their breaths intermingle. He nuzzles his nose against Eggsy’s as he adds, “And I love you just as much, Eggsy.”

Eggsy grins goofily then dips his head until their foreheads are touching. And it’s when Harry nudges their noses again that Eggsy lets himself be pulled into another mind-blowing kiss.

Those Christmas decorations can wait another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Looks like Merlin and the Knights' work here is done.  
> ... Or is it?
> 
> We're more than halfway through. Only a couple of chapters left. x


	10. The snowball effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So."
> 
> Harry startles a bit, blinking momentarily before focusing his attention on Eggsy who is now smiling coyly at him.
> 
> "So, what?" Harry briefly has a flashback to a similar conversation they had last night. Funny how sixteen hours can make such a huge difference.
> 
> This time, however, Eggsy rolls his eyes, his smile still in place. "So, you posh nerd. What happens now? I mean, we never talked much last night since we was quite, er, occupied."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm incredibly sorry this was a day (plus few hours) late. Work's been keeping me pretty occupied plus I have other commitments outside work. Second: WOW. Guys, you are all incredible. Seriously. Your support and enthusiasm with this odd fanfic means the world to me. I am so humbled by your comments. Thank you SO MUCH.
> 
> Now, this was a beast to write. I was supposed to stop at 1.5k, I was telling myself to stop writing but my brain and fingers disagreed, so there. Also, if you haven't noticed, I changed the rating of this fic. Now you should know that I have NEVER written smut before. In all my years of reading gay fanfics, I never wrote smut. Well, because I don't know how to. But with how this story progresses of its own accord (I am, after all, just the storyteller lol), I'm afraid I'll be making my debut in smut-land in this fic and fandom. XD Also, this chapter's self-beta'd, lol. All mistakes are my fault and I plan to rectify that as soon as I'm able.
> 
> Do enjoy reading and let me know what you think! :) x

It starts with a song.

Harry arrives at Kingsman HQ with a spring in his step. Fortunately, he doesn’t meet anyone on his way to his office, pleased that he can walk at his own pace and think back to the events that happened the previous night.

Their heavy make-out session, which ended up with a half-naked Eggsy laid out on the sofa in the living room with him on top of the young man, trailing kisses and leaving hickeys on his chiseled torso, lasted for an hour before Harry forced them to stop before they could get carried away. Initially, he didn’t mind if they had sex last night, but Harry wants it to be special. Though there really is no point in “going slow” since they’ve been doing just that for eighteen months, but Harry would rather they consummate their relationship at a later date. Let them get used to being intimate, and learn as much as they physically can about each other.

It’s also a good thing that Eggsy agrees with him in that matter. And it’s also a good thing that they’re on the same boat about keeping their relationship a secret from everyone right now. Oh, Harry’s heard all about the betting pool, of course. And he’s pretty sure Eggsy has, too. The Tech Department and Comm Department aren’t exactly discreet.

So there. Harry and Eggsy will have to keep things low key when they’re at headquarters until they’re both sure they can handle the reaction of the entire UK division. He just hopes that the final week of work before the holidays will be peaceful and quiet.

“Who the bloody hell is playing that music?!”

Bugger. So much for wishful thinking.

Furrowing his brows, Harry belatedly registers that someone (most likely from Merlin’s department) started playing Christmas music. And they’re playing it so loud that Harry can distantly hear it reverberate on the ground floor.

Then Harry hears the same voice from earlier shout.

“I’m trying to rehearse for my niece’s wedding, you twats! If you don’t turn that volume down, I’m going to blow up your fucking Nespresso machines!”

“Ah. Morgana,” Harry says to himself with a nod. He’s always been a little intimidated by the head of R&D. She’s definitely not to be trifled with.

Thankfully, the volume of the music lowers considerably, and Harry continues his leisurely pace to his office.

###### 

“Do you have a death sentence, lad?” Merlin hisses at Gareth, the person responsible for blasting the song through the speakers across the entire estate.

Gareth winces and aims a very apologetic look at the quartermaster.

“I’m sorry! I thought I lowered it, honest! I forgot it was the other way around.”

Merlin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

So much for the art of being subtle. Aside from pissing off Morgana, they probably sent someone to an early death.

He hopes not, though. Aside from the paperwork being absolute murder to his fingers, Merlin aims to have a no-death policy this month.

Just then, the door to his office bursts open and Roxy, dressed in sweatpants and a loose Kingsman t-shirt, marches in with a pissed off expression.

“Merlin, what the bloody hell was that?!”

Merlin merely raises an eyebrow, his face calm. Beside him, Gareth winces and slowly raises his hand like a scolded child.

“I’m sorry, that was my fault.” Before Roxy can chastise him, the agent hastily adds, “But I thought I lowered the volume! Honest! Swear to God and my entire vintage comic book collection!”

Roxy snaps her mouth shut and shoots Gareth an unimpressed look.

“Yes, but did it have to be ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’? Of all the Christmas love songs, you chose the least subtle?”

“It’s a classic!” protests Gareth indignantly.

“It’s obvious,” counters Merlin and Roxy in unison. The two look at each other in surprise, a smile starting to form on Roxy’s face while Merlin fights off a smirk.

Gareth sighs and rolls his eyes at them.

“Fucking oblivious nutters,” he mutters under his breath.

Merlin glares at him. “What did you say?”

“Um… _‘fuck, I love my boxers’_?” Gareth stammers out with a nervous chuckle.

From the door, Roxy sighs and face palms.

“At this rate, they won’t get together until next Christmas.” The young Lancelot then leaves, closing the door behind her with a loud snap.

Merlin hates himself a little bit for agreeing with her. He turns to Gareth and then states:

“This plan was doomed to fail. Let’s execute Kay’s plan.”

“Kay’s plan? Well, that plan’s just as doomed to fail, Merlin.”

For the second time in less than five minutes, Merlin finds himself agreeing a wee bit with another knight.

Fuck his life.

###### 

It’s mid-afternoon when Eggsy enters Harry’s office without knocking. The older agent looks at the young blond reproachfully, causing Eggsy to shrug and grin in response.

“Hello, Eggsy. Please, do come in. And yes, you may sit,” Harry greets sarcastically, finishing with an eye roll when his dear boy sits unceremoniously on the plush armchair in front of his desk.

Eggsy, grin still in place, winks at Harry and says, “Sorry, ‘Arry. Just felt like teasin' you today.”

Harry hides his amusement by raising an eyebrow instead. “You call that teasing? My dear boy, it takes more than that to successfully tease me.”

He sees Eggsy’s smile falter slightly, the young man’s breath hitching as his eyes dilate at the hidden meaning behind Harry’s words.

It takes another few moments for Eggsy to compose himself, a smirk now playing on his handsome face.

 _He’s so beautiful and he’s all mine,_ Harry thinks. A soft smile curves on his lips as he continues to gaze at Eggsy adoringly.

There is silence, but not the uncomfortable kind. It’s calm and not stifling; Harry’s aware of the clock ticking, aware that he has mission reports to go through and financial reports to sign. But he pushes all that in the back of his mind because this right here, right now, is all that matters. He lets himself be in the moment with his Eggsy, their eyes locked in a steady gaze as if all the answers to their questions can be found in each other.

Maybe it does. In Harry’s case, anyway. He always thought if it was still possible for him to love wholly and unequivocally at his age; and he always wondered how two people in love (i.e. his parents, bless their departed souls) could choose to spend the rest of their lives with one another without ever getting bored. 

Well, now he knows. Now he understands. And yes, they've only been together for several hours, but Harry's never felt this light - this contented and happy before.

So call him a sentimental old fool but Harry does see those answers in Eggsy. How the young man looks at Harry, full of love and affection that undoubtedly mirrors his own love struck expression.

"So."

Harry startles a bit, blinking momentarily before focusing his attention on Eggsy who is now smiling coyly at him.

"So, what?" Harry briefly has a flashback to a similar conversation they had last night. Funny how sixteen hours can make such a huge difference.

This time, however, Eggsy rolls his eyes, his smile still in place. "So, you posh nerd. What happens now? I mean, we never talked much last night since we was quite, er, occupied."

Harry smirks, feeling very smug because he knows why Eggsy chose to wear a grey turtleneck sweater today. It certainly hid the several hickeys he gave his dear boy. It's quite a shame he had to conceal it, but they did agree to keep their relationship a secret for now. Let them relish in the privacy of their newfound relationship before it goes public. Meaning, before their colleagues start paying each other because of that bloody betting pool.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you, my dear boy," Harry finally says with a slight tilt of his head.

Eggsy unconsciously bites his lower lip before he stands up and takes measured steps around Harry's desk. When he's within reach, Harry pushes his chair back and grabs his wrist, pulling the young blond to sit on his lap. Eggsy gladly makes himself comfortable, shifting to straddle Harry's thighs instead. His hands trail up from Harry's forearms to his chest, before encircling it around the older man's neck. 

"Hello, there," Eggsy says quietly, fingers playing with the small hairs on Harry's nape.

Harry lets out a noise between a purr and a moan, his larger hands resting on Eggsy's hips. He belatedly remembers leaving bruising marks there the night before, and makes a conscious effort this time to loosen his hold there.

"Hello to you, too, darling," Harry replies fondly. He rubs small circles above Eggsy's hips as he adds, "I've missed you."

Eggsy giggles ( _Christ, that's such an adorable sound_ ) and then moves forward to gently kiss Harry's left brow, where his scar is located.

"I missed you, too," he answers a little breathlessly. "Been thinkin' 'bout you the whole day, actually. Been so distracted I can't even be arsed to finish my report."

Harry's breath hitches at the gesture, and then wraps his arms around Eggsy's middle, pulling the young man forward so they're chest to chest - their faces mere inches apart.

"Is that so?" Harry mutters. He brushes his nose against Eggsy's, feeling his insides melt when the latter proceeds to rub their noses affectionately.

"Hmm."

"Are you sure it's not because of the ghastly songs they've been playing the whole day?"

Eggsy snorts, buries his head in Harry's neck, and sighs contentedly. Harry feels his heartbeat stutter, tilting his head to leave soft kisses on the unruly blond locks.

"Whoever's playin' has good taste, though," he hears Eggsy's muffled voice say. It's Harry's turn to snort.

"I don't know what game they're playing at, to be honest," Harry admits, brows furrowed at how odd everything (and everyone) has been lately in HQ.

Eggsy nips and kisses the hollow of Harry's throat before lifting his head up to properly look at him.

"It's the most wonderful time o' the year, love," Eggsy comments with a lopsided smile. "Let them have their own version of fun."

 _Love._

That term of endearment fell so naturally from the young blond's lips, as if he's called Harry that for all of his life. Eggsy doesn't even look surprised at his slip up, and if he does, he doesn't show it. Harry falls a bit more in love with Eggsy then, tightening his arms around him as he lifts his head to trail light kisses on Eggsy's jaw.

"Fair enough," Harry whispers against Eggsy's chin, lightly nipping his way up before lightly sucking on Eggsy's lower lip. "We can have our own version of fun, then."

Eggsy's breathing becomes uneven, his growing erection nudging against Harry's own. His grip on Harry's nape tightens, opening his mouth wider for Harry to push his tongue in and seek to taste Eggsy.

"You're gon' be the death o' me," Eggsy whispers between kisses.

Harry smiles in their kiss but doesn't reply. Instead, he opts to place his left hand on top of Eggsy's well-toned thigh while his right hand moves up to cup his jaw. In response, Eggsy moves his hand to cup the back of Harry's head, his other hand moving to rest on top of Harry's on his thigh. Eggsy licks into the roof of Harry's mouth before biting his lower lip and thrusting his hips against Harry's at the same time. Heat starts to pool low in Harry's stomach as he growls in their kiss.

"You sly fox," Harry hears himself murmur, voice an octave lower and rough with desire.

Eggsy moans when Harry thrusts up into him, pressing himself closer to Harry as he begins to rub their clothed cocks together in earnest.

"Fuck, just like that - oh, my gorgeous boy, I love you like this." Harry groans out loud when Eggsy circles his hips just so that it makes Harry see stars. 

He realises that his hands had drifted back to Eggsy's hips, his grip tight enough to leave new bruises. He's thinking of removing them when he hears his lover's next words.

"You'll love me more when I'm under you," Eggsy says breathlessly, wantonly. He smirks down at Harry and then traces his tongue across Harry's lips, already red and swollen with use.

That does it.

Harry suddenly stands up, his hands on Eggsy's arse cheeks as the young blond yelps in surprise. His legs automatically wrap around Harry's trim waist while his arms tighten around the older man's shoulders.

"'Arry, what -" Eggsy starts, laughter bubbling in his throat.

Harry takes one step forward before he deposits Eggsy on top of his desk, careful not to mess up the neat stacks of folders and papers. Now that he's towering over Eggsy, legs still wrapped around him, Harry takes Eggsy's face in his hands and proceeds to kiss his love in earnest.

Eggsy's chuckles immediately turn to moans, Harry shushing him against his lips to tone it down.

"Keep quiet or we'll get caught," Harry mutters as he begins to pepper kisses over Eggsy's cheeks, nose, and eyelids.

"Where's the fun in that, bruv?" Eggsy gasps out, his hands wrapped around Harry's clothed torso.

Fortunately, Harry had discarded his coat earlier, so the feel of Eggsy's nails digging into the small of his back shoots spikes of pain and pleasure in Harry. He doesn't pay mind to his dress shirt becoming rumpled - and to be honest he doesn't really give a fuck about that now. All he can see, hear, smell, and feel is Eggsy. Only Eggsy.

Harry slightly pulls away from nibbling on Eggsy's jaw (oh, that mewl he makes is so hot) to whisper huskily in his ear, "I much prefer it when you call me 'love', darling."

_"Fuck."_

Eggsy hastily loosens Harry's tie and opens the first three buttons before hungrily kissing and sucking on Harry's collarbone. Harry then takes hold of Eggsy's arse cheeks and roughly pulls him to thrust his clothed cock against Eggsy's. In the heat of the moment, they both let out groans of pleasure, Eggsy's grip on the back of Harry's head tightening as he starts to rut against Harry in earnest.

"Hnngg, _‘Arry_. So fucking - oh, _fuck yes_ \- love, jus' like that. Fuck."

Eggsy’s head is thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open as he makes tiny gasps of pleasure. Harry is tempted to mark the only visible part of Eggsy’s throat, but he restrains himself.

He’s considering unzipping his and Eggsy’s trousers when his hearing picks up unwanted noise.

_"Santa, can't you hear me? I have been so good this year!"_

Loud footsteps echo on the hallway outside, Harry and Eggsy immediately freeze before abruptly breaking apart. The raucous singing of Gareth, Bors, and Ector can be heard - their footsteps and voices approaching Harry's office. 

Staring at each other in horror, Eggsy mouths at Harry.

"What the fuck do we do?"

Harry, for all his years of experience as a Kingsman agent, looks at the door and then at Eggsy, and back to the door again. His flushed body is still buzzing from their intimate activity, his brain still catching up to what’s currently happening.

"'Arry!" he hears Eggsy hiss, panic written all over his dear boy’s face.

"Give me a second!" Harry hisses back, looking around his office with a frantic look. 

Christ, it just had to be now. What the fuck is the universe playing at?

Before Harry can form a plan, they hear the other agents' voices outside of the office. They hear the click of the doorknob about to be opened, and in a moment of blind panic, Harry finally reaches a decision.

He quickly grabs Eggsy off his desk, forces the young man down to his knees (he'll think of that differently later, thanks) and practically pushes him under the mahogany desk. Eggsy lets out a faint _'oomf!'_ sound, Harry blocking it by coughing loudly. In his unruly state - messy locks, flushed face, unbuttoned and rumpled shirt (plus his erection, oh shit) - he lets himself fall to the ground on all fours.

And this all happened in the two point five seconds it took the three singing knights to open the door.

 _"Santa, that's my only wish this year!"_ they continue singing dissonantly.

Then there's a brief moment of silence.

"Well, this is awkward."

With an exaggerated groan and a quick wink at Eggsy (cheeky bugger is stifling a laugh at his expense), Harry gets up from the wooden floor with a huff.

He puts on a look of bewilderment upon seeing the three knights - dressed in their suits but wearing the most ridiculous Santa hats - barge in his office without so much as a knock.

"Gentlemen," Harry starts with a grunt, hands resting on his hips in a reprimanding manner. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unwelcome visit?"

Eggsy snorts, to which Harry covers with a hard stomp of his foot on the wooden floor.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Harry cries to himself with an inward wince. _Way to be subtle._

Gareth, Ector, and Bors flinch at the sound, the troublesome trio looking very apologetic (or is that disappointment?) and chastised.

"Sorry, Har - er, Arthur, sir," Bors speaks up. "We've been going around all the offices, trying to get everyone in the Christmas spirit, but no progress."

"Why are you so disheveled, sir?" inquires Ector, looking intrigued (and slightly suspicious) at their leader's sweaty and rumpled look.

"Oh," Harry blinks, and immediately blurts the first thing that came to mind. "I was, er, exercising."

The three knights blink in unison.

"You were exercising, sir?" Gareth slowly repeats with a frown.

Harry nods twice. Then he kicks Eggsy in the shin when he hears the young blond snort again.

"Yes, exercising," Harry confirms, thankful that he still sounds completely out of breath. "I was in the middle of doing push-ups when you barged in without so much as a knock. Really, gentlemen, where are your manners?"

Three voices speak at the same time. 

"We're so sorry -"

"There's the gym downstairs -"

"Have you seen Eggsy, sir?"

The last one is said by Ector, and Harry doesn't fake his surprise this time. He doesn't even miss Bors and Gareth subtly (but not subtle enough for Harry) give their companion twin death glares. Ector ignores them as his eyes are trained on Harry with a calculating stare.

Harry then recalls that Ector is a psychology graduate and has an extensive knowledge in behavioral psychology, having received his doctorate at the age of 24.

Bugger. Harry better be careful with his next moves, lest he gives away the fact that he’s doing a different kind of exercising. 

"Eggsy?" he answers, allowing the confusion he's projecting to appear in his tone. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him all day. Have you tried his office?"

"He wasn't there, sir," Gareth quickly replies with a wide smile. "But thank you for letting us know!"

"We'll just let ourselves out, Arthur," adds Bors with a nod, grabbing Ector and dragging the protesting knight behind him. "Terribly sorry for interrupting your work-out, sir!"

"Yes, yes. Do leave now, thank you," Harry replies wryly, but he's smiling in amusement this time. 

"I wanted to ask about your Secret San -"

"Shut up!"

"You idiot!"

The door slams closed, their voices muffled as their footsteps become faint.

After fifteen seconds of silence, Harry finally sighs in relief. Eggsy pokes his head from his position under the desk, and Harry looks down at his lover, a grin starting to form on his sweaty face as Eggsy crawls from his hiding spot.

He’s still on his knees when he meets Harry’s gaze, bright green eyes dancing in mirth.

“That was close,” Harry comments, and he wipes the back of his hand across his damp forehead.

Eggsy snorts before a wicked expression takes over his face. And then he states coquettishly:

“An’ here I thought the first time I’d be on my knees, I was gonna blow you.”

Harry laughs so hard he’s pretty certain everyone on the same floor heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Harry. Oh, Eggsy. Oh, Kingsman.


	11. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you thinking about?”
> 
> He’s distracted from his thoughts and he turns his attention to Roxy who’s eyeing him curiously.
> 
> “What d’you mean?” Eggsy asks, unable to hide the blush that appears on his cheeks.
> 
> Unfortunately, Roxy notices as a grin slowly forms on her face.
> 
> “You were smiling like a lovesick puppy,” she says. Then she adds teasingly, “You still are, actually.”
> 
> Eggsy balls up his napkin and throws at her as he grumbles, “Sod off. ‘M not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely enjoyed writing this chapter. I had to listen to so many Christmas songs because I can't feel Christmas from where I live, haha. But I'm quite happy with how it turned out. :D
> 
> Thank you all for your continuous support! Enjoy reading and do let me know what you think!

It’s the twelfth of December when Eggsy calls Roxy.

 _“Wha’ d’you wan’ now?”_ greets the muzzy voice from the other end of the line.

Eggsy grins, already dressed and ready to start the day at nine in the morning.

“‘Mornin’, Roxy!” he greets enthusiastically, ignoring his best friend’s groans and muttered curse words. “Get your arse up an’ about, we’re goin’ Christmas shoppin’!”

_“Can’t you wait for another three hours?”_

Eggsy shakes his head, and then remembers Roxy can’t see him. “Nope, sorry, bruv. I haven’t started with buyin’ ‘Arry’s presents, an’ you haven’t started with Merlin’s. It’s the weekend so it’s a perfect day to go shoppin' for them.”

 _“Prick,”_ he hears Roxy mumble. He’s about to make a lewd comment when the young Lancelot speaks, her voice clearer and more awake. _“All right, I’m up. But you owe me breakfast, Unwin.”_

Eggsy rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he tells her, “Yeah yeah, you’ll thank me for this. I’ll be at your place in twenty; better get movin’.”

_“Ugh, you utter bastard. Fine, I’ll see you.”_

“Ta, Roxy.”

With a laugh, Eggsy hangs up. He puts on his wool coat and scarf before grabbing the keys to his Range Rover.

It’s gonna be a long day of shopping for Harry’s gifts (as well as his mum, Daisy, and the other agents - yes, he made a list), and Eggsy is looking forward to spending the day doing that with his best friend.

###### 

It’s nine forty-five in the morning when Harry hears loud, continuous banging on his front door. He groggily gets up from his bed, taking the duvet with him, and sleepily stomps down the stairs and grumbling about unwanted guests on a weekend.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he croaks loudly, wincing at how rough his voice sounds.

When he opens the door and is greeted with the sight of Merlin dressed in a thick cable knit sweater and ripped jeans, Harry knows he won’t be sleeping anytime soon.

“How the bloody hell are you still asleep at this time of the day?” Merlin says as a way of greeting.

Harry rolls his eyes and steps aside to let his best friend in.

“Good morning, and it’s the bloody weekend,” he replies, closing the door after Merlin steps in and discards his winter coat and gloves. “And why are you even here? Don’t you have something else more important to do?”

Harry doesn’t wait for a reply as he turns around and walks to the kitchen. If he’s going to be up and about on a lazy Saturday, then he might as well start the day right with tea. He’s turned the stove on to heat the kettle when he hears Merlin’s heavy footsteps behind him.

“That’s exactly what I’m here for,” Merlin says, sounding a tad smug.

Harry pulls two mugs from the cupboard and turns around to regard the tech wizard dubiously.

“I have a feeling I might not like what I’ll hear,” he says a little cautiously. “But I’ll hear it anyway.”

Merlin grins and rubs his hands a little too eagerly.

“That’s the spirit, Harry! And since you asked so nicely, you and I are going shopping today.”

Harry arches an eyebrow at him before he turns his attention to getting milk from the fridge. The kettle starts to whistle and he turns the stove off after a few seconds.

“Whatever for?”

“For arsenal. What _else_ , you arse? For gifts for my Secret Santa!”

Harry freezes over his action of pouring hot water into his and Merlin’s tea.

Gifts.

To be more specific, _gifts for Secret Santa._

Shit buggering _fuck_ , he’s been so preoccupied with his newfound relationship with Eggsy the past couple of days that he completely forgot that he’s his darling boy’s Secret Santa and he hasn’t bought gifts yet! Well, that’s not completely true. He’s already bought two, but the remaining five have yet to be bought because Harry still hasn’t wrapped his head on what to give Eggsy.

Through the haze of thinking of what the perfect gifts could be, Harry’s lost track of the time and now he only has a week left before they start exchanging gifts.

Oh, he’s an idiot.

“Fuck,” he finally breathes out.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Merlin arch an eyebrow before understanding dawns on his face.

“Oh, you tosser,” Merlin says with a guffaw. “Don’t tell me you forgot to buy gifts for your Secret Santa?”

Harry finishes pouring the boiling water in each mug before he fixes his friend with a glare.

“Of course I haven’t!” he replies indignantly. Then he quietly adds in a sheepish tone, “Just the last five, I’m afraid.”

Merlin laughs harder.

Bastard.

 _I should give him a gift basket full of shampoo as a gag gift,_ Harry thinks. He hides a smirk behind his mug as he takes a sip of the hot liquid.

“Well, get dressed then,” Merlin utters as he leans on the counter and sips his tea. “The earlier we start, the earlier we finish.”

Harry rolls his eyes and takes a longer sip of the peppermint tea.

“You were the one who interrupted my morning,” he retorts with a smirk. “At least let me enjoy my tea first.”

Merlin groans. “I should’ve come earlier. You always take your fucking time.”

Harry’s smirk only grows. He surely does, in every sense of the word.

###### 

Eggsy and Roxy had spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon shopping for gifts for their respective Secret Santa. Though they had a budget of more than a thousand quid per gift, Eggsy and Roxy thought it best to be practical. For instance, when they were at a music store, Roxy saw that they had a 10% discount on vinyls. In the end she bought about twenty-five vinyls for Merlin, and at Eggsy’s raised eyebrows upon reading the different artists (and genres), she explained that Merlin has an eclectic taste in music.

When they next visited the luxury shops, Eggsy had taken an interest on watches. In fact, when he had set his eyes on a particular watch, not even Roxy’s protests (though, it was more of shock) could’ve stopped him from purchasing it and having it wrapped in a beige box with a black ribbon tied around it.

“You are mental,” Roxy had told him after they exit the shop. However, the awe and breathlessness in her voice said otherwise.

Eggsy just shrugged and said, “He’s worth it, Rox.”

Next, they went to the liquor store where they spent over five thousand quid each on expensive bottles of wine. When they passed by an antique shop, Eggsy dragged Roxy behind him when he saw something that just knew Harry would love to have. Once he’s purchased his gift, it was Roxy’s turn to drag him to Marc Jacobs and later, Dr. Martens.

“Roxy, I told you that ‘Arry told me that Merlin doesn’t like clothes as gifts,” Eggsy reminded her.

Roxy only shushed him as she contemplated between a crew neck sweater and a cashmere sweater.

“I know what I’m doing, young padawan.”

Eggsy gave her a baffled look. “Did you just quote Star Wars to me?”

“Er… I may have. But that’s not the point, so shush! I’m trying to decide here.”

Eggsy dropped the subject then, not wanting to get in the way of a mad woman shopping for the man she’s secretly in love with. It’s actually relieving to know that he wasn’t the only one who’s oblivious, but he won’t tell Roxy that.

“I don’t think I’ve ever spent this much money on a fucking Secret Santa,” Roxy had whined after wards when they were on the way back to Eggsy’s Range Rover to deposit their shopping bags.

Eggsy grunted in agreement, but he doesn’t voice out the fact that he doesn’t particularly mind spending so much for Harry. It’s his boyfriend, after all. If he could, he’d buy Harry the world.

“God, I’m starving. Let’s eat first.”

“Let’s. I’m fuckin’ famished.”

And that’s how they find themselves at a nearby café, eating a late lunch while making small talk on the remaining gifts they have yet to buy.

“Have you finished yours?” Roxy asks as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

Eggsy shakes his head, taking a bite of his club sandwich. “I still have three gifts left to buy for Harry. Then I have to buy gifts for mum an’ Daisy. What ‘bout you?”

“I still have four, but I’m confident I’ll finish by the end of today.”

They’re quiet for several minutes, lost in their thoughts while enjoying their meal. Outside the café, Eggsy can see hundreds of people bustling about. Children laughing, some adults laughing while some appear frantic with their Christmas shopping. It wasn’t snowing yet, but Eggsy guesses that it’s only a matter of days before it does. He loves it. He loves that he can practically smell Christmas in the air, and Nat King Cole’s voice crooning from the speakers just cements the notion in Eggsy that yes, this Christmas is already the best he’s ever had.

Harry Hart - the love of his life - loves him back, and they’re officially together. Really now, who - or what - could top that?

“What are you thinking about?”

He’s distracted from his thoughts and he turns his attention to Roxy who’s eyeing him curiously.

“What d’you mean?” Eggsy asks, unable to hide the blush that appears on his cheeks.

Unfortunately, Roxy notices as a grin slowly forms on her face.

“You were smiling like a lovesick puppy,” she says. Then she adds teasingly, “You still are, actually.”

Eggsy balls up his napkin and throws at her as he grumbles, “Sod off. ‘M not.”

“You so are!”

Roxy cackles, and Eggsy can’t help but grin as well. What? He’s friggin’ happy. Ain’t nobody gonna ruin his mood today. Or for the rest of the year.

Eventually, their laughter dies, resulting in a comfortable silence between the two best friends, sipping every now and then on their mugs of hot chocolate.

“Are you excited for Harry to open your gifts?” Roxy asks, intrigued.

Eggsy nods and smiles crookedly. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. An’ how ‘bout you with Merlin? You sure it was a good idea buying those sweaters?”

“Trust me, Eggsy, I know what I’m doing,” Roxy scoffs, but Eggsy doesn’t fail to see the uncertain glint in her eye. “Though, I am a bit nervous. But for once, I want to prove what Harry told you wrong.”

Eggsy lifts his mug to her in a toast. “It’ll be a miracle if Merlin doesn’t throw it away.”

The young woman snorts and tells him, “It’ll be a Christmas miracle if he even considers wearing it.”

Eggsy laughs before standing up. “I’m gonna buy Daisy some red velvet. You want anything?”

Roxy shakes her head with a smile.

“No, thanks. The earlier we finish shopping, the better.”

As Eggsy turns his back to go to the counter, he misses Roxy’s smug stare. He also misses her check her phone and type a message.

###### 

**15:30PM** Lancelot: Harry’s in for a surprise next Saturday. We’re almost done shopping.

 **15:31PM** Merlin: Perfect. Eggsy’s in for a surprise next Saturday as well.

 **15:32PM** Lancelot: Where are you? We’re in Oxford Street.

 **15:34PM** Merlin: Covent Garden. When Harry shops, he really fucking shops.

 **15:35PM** Percival: I’m also in Covent Garden. Need help, Merlin?

 **15:36PM** 15:37PM Merlin: I’d rather you don’t, Percy. Unless you want to become Arthur’s personal valet.

 **15:38PM** Percival: Oh, dear me. I actually forgot I have to visit my mum. Have fun, Merlin!

Roxy snorts, and then looks up to see if Eggsy is near. Fortunately, her dear friend is still queueing.

 **15:40PM** Lancelot: I have to say, Tristan’s plan is working so far. We just finished having a late lunch and we’re off to buy the rest of the gifts.

 **15:42PM** Gawain: After yesterday’s disaster, it’s about time we get some things right.

 **15:43PM** Ector: Oh, come on! Like Elsa, let it go!

 **15:44PM** Bors: How can we let it go when you not-so subtly asked Harry about Eggsy when WE WERE TRYING TO COAX HARRY TO TALK TO US ABOUT EGGSY

 **15:45PM** Ector: How would US THREE talking to Harry about HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR EGGSY even work in the first place?!

 **15:46PM** Bors: I don’t know! It wasn’t my plan! Ask Gareth.

 **15:48PM** Gareth: Why me?! It was Kay’s plan! Merlin! I told you Kay’s plan was just as doomed to fail!

 **15:49PM** Kay: Oh, fuck off! It would've worked if you three acted like SPIES and not AMATEURS. 

**15:49PM** Tristan: At least mine worked. HA. SUCK THAT, BITCHES

 **15:51PM** Merlin: Talk later. Master Harry requires my services as his personal fucking valet.

 **15:51PM** Merlin: As if I myself didn’t have gifts to buy, the tosser.

**15:53PM** Lancelot: You are all idiots. Lancelot signing off, Eggsy’s on his way. Have fun shopping, all! 

“Ready?” Eggsy asks as he walks over to their table, carrying a paper bag with two containers in it. 

Roxy pockets her phone and nods her head. She drains her mug then stands up. 

They exit the small café, and Roxy walks into step beside Eggsy, looping her arm around his with a smile. 

“You seem happy,” Eggsy comments with a smile of his own. 

Roxy looks at him, really looks at him. And she likes what she sees; green eyes alight with happiness and a lightness that Roxy has not seen in Eggsy before. His cheeks are flushed; lips slightly chapped against the biting wind, but Eggsy looks the embodiment of contented and in love. 

And it’s that look that marginally eases the growing guilt in Roxy. A reminder that what she’s doing (what Merlin and the Kights are doing, actually) is all for Eggsy and Harry and their happiness. Karma will undoubtedly bite them in the arse, but she doesn’t mind. She looks forward to the day Harry and Eggsy finally see what everyone can already see from the start. 

It’s all going to be worth it. 

“I am,” she finally replies after a moment. She feels Eggsy squeeze her arm, and she rests her head on her best friend’s shoulder as they continue to walk past the shops. “Are you?” 

Eggsy doesn’t miss a beat when he honestly says, “I am, Rox. ‘M really fuckin’ happy.” 

“Good. It’s all I ever want for you to be.” 

Yeah. Roxy is a good bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Also, while I was reading through the entire thing earlier, I noticed so many mistakes. The major one being Harry's "missing left eye" in Chapter 1. I scrapped that in the final draft but it appears I pasted the rough drafts, oops. I aim to edit those mitakes soon, haha. Have a good weekend! x


	12. (This evening has been) Been hoping that you'd drop in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hi, love. :) I just dropped Roxy off at her place. I can go there now if you want? X_
> 
>  
> 
> Harry mentally pumps his fist in the air as he quickly types his reply, completely oblivious of Merlin’s slightly suspicious (and hopeful) expression as the tech wizard discreetly types a message on his phone.
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do. Merlin will leave soon as I told him you’re having dinner here because you wanted to talk to me about a private matter._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ooh, you kinky posh nerd. ;) Will be there soon. Driving now._
> 
>  
> 
> Harry muffles his laugh by coughing and taking a long sip of his scalding tea. God, his gorgeous boy is fucking impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks! Definitely brightens my day! :)  
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and do let me know what you think! x

"I'll be honest, Merlin; I'm quite surprised that you willingly broke your own rules," Harry quips with an amused smirk.

It was a long day shopping at Covent Garden and Harry is beat. He can't remember the last time he went shopping like a mad man (probably never) and spent so much money (definitely all the time). But Harry doesn't mind at all; it barely caused a dent in his bank account. Besides, all the gifts he bought are for Eggsy. If anything, his darling boy deserves to have everything.

Thoughts on his lover aside, Harry equally enjoyed being in the company of his best friend. It's not often they hang out after work nowadays, what with him being Arthur and Merlin being Merlin. It's a nice change in their routine, and he considers it a Christmas miracle.

From beside him, Merlin snorts and tells him, "What makes you think the others followed the rules? I only set out those rules for propriety's sake. Really, Harry, it's as if you don't know me at all." He adds with a faux wounded expression.

As he's carrying several shopping bags, Harry doesn't get to swat the tech wizard upside the head, but he does chuckle and give him the finger.

“Don’t be daft, of course I do,” Harry replies with a grin. “Why do you think I agreed with Eggsy to break the rules on the first day?”

From the corner of his eye, he sees Merlin give him an unimpressed look. He transfers the bags he's carrying in one hand to the other in order to fish out the house keys from his pocket. Once he’s opened his front door, he goes in and steps aside to let Merlin pass.

“Oh, you cheeky bastard,” is Merlin’s reply as the bald man toes off his shoes.

In response, Harry laughs and walks - only clad in his socks since he also toed off his shoes in the hall - upstairs to deposit what he’s bought in his room. He hears Merlin pottering about in his kitchen, probably to make them tea. Harry frowns slightly then, thinking how long his best friend is still going to stay.

Not that he minds! Which Harry doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. But… he made dinner plans with Eggsy. And since it’s already almost six in the evening, Harry’s pretty certain his boyfriend is also almost done with his shopping with Roxy. As he pauses on the landing, it only takes a second for Harry to reach a decision.

He takes his phone out from his pocket and types a quick message to Eggsy.

_Hello, Eggsy. I just arrived home from gift shopping the whole day with Merlin. Are we still on with dinner?_

With a satisfied nod, Harry sends the text and pockets his own before walking down the stairs. When he reaches the kitchen, Merlin has just turned the stove off after the kettle starts whistling. Harry leans against the counter and runs his fingers through his wavy curls as he observes his friend pour the boiling water into two mugs.

“So,” Harry clears his throat. Merlin looks up at him and hums in reply. “Are you staying for dinner, or..?”

_Please say no. Please say no._

He takes note of Merlin’s shoulders tensing slightly before it eases. The tech wizard turns around then and hands Harry his mug, an impish smirk curling on his lips.

“Are you offering?” he asks playfully.

Harry snorts before sipping his tea. Ah, it’s jasmine.

“Hardly,” he answers dryly. He takes another sip to gather his bearings. _Just keep it cool, Hart. Don’t sound too attached_. “It’s just that Eggsy asked me if he can talk to me about a private matter. Didn’t specify what, but I invited him over to have dinner here so we can have that talk.”

Merlin’s playful expression morphs into a concerned one as he asks, “Is everything okay?”

Harry smiles reassuringly, but inside he’s cringing at having to lie to his oldest friend.

“He’s fine, Merlin. Nothing’s wrong as far as I know. And Eggsy told me it wasn’t life-threatening.”

“Okay. But you’ll let me know if something happens to your boy, aye?”

Harry feels his neck flush at Merlin referring to Eggsy as ‘his boy’.

 _Which he is_ , his mind supplies. _Oh, Eggsy so is._

He nods, and he before he can reply, he feels his phone vibrate. He fishes it out of his pocket and sees a message alert from Eggsy. He immediately turns around to hide the tender smile that stretches across his face as he slides his phone open.

_Hi, love. :) I just dropped Roxy off at her place. I can go there now if you want? X_

Harry mentally pumps his fist in the air as he quickly types his reply, completely oblivious of Merlin’s slightly suspicious (and hopeful) expression as the tech wizard discreetly types a message on his phone.

_Please do. Merlin will leave soon as I told him you’re having dinner here because you wanted to talk to me about a private matter._

_Ooh, you kinky posh nerd. ;) Will be there soon. Driving now._

Harry muffles his laugh by coughing and taking a long sip of his scalding tea. God, his gorgeous boy is fucking impossible.

_Only for you, my darling boy. Drive safely and I’ll see you soon. xxx_

Three x’s were probably too much, but Harry could honestly care less. He turns around in time to see Merlin pocket his phone and regard him with an innocent look.

Hmm. Odd.

He’s never seen Merlin aim that look at him before. It’s always been the other way around, and that’s when Harry is up to something Not Very Good; so to see his best friend have almost the same expression etched on his face is causing Harry to think of what Merlin is up to.

Oh, well. Whatever it may be, Harry hopes he won’t be in the crossfire. Queen and country help him if he does get caught in the crossfire of whatever Merlin’s scheming.

“Are you sure buying that perfume was a clever idea?” he inquires, starting a new topic for both their sakes (but mostly for Harry).

Merlin nods with a hum and then lifts the mug to his lips to take a sip.

“I’ve always enjoyed a challenge. You know that.”

“I know it too much, unfortunately,” Harry agrees with a nod. Then he lifts his mug in a toast when he adds, “Here’s to hoping Roxy accepts the gift.”

Merlin scoffs. “Says the man who spent over twenty-thousand quid on a gift.”

“Now, that is unfair -“

“ _Twenty-thousand_ , Harry!” interrupts Merlin in disbelief, but the mirth in his eyes told Harry he wasn’t that mad. “On a single, fucking gift!”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Oh, don’t be so melodramatic and obtuse. You obviously know how I feel about him. And besides, Eggsy’s worth it.”

Merlin purses his lips as if he was restraining himself from saying something else.

“When do you plan on confessing to him, Harry?” the tech wizard eventually asks genuinely. “It’s been a year and a half already. The both of you can’t go on in this cat and mouse chase forever.”

It takes every ounce of Harry’s self-control not to break out into a grin and tell his best friend the truth. Before he can think of a response, the doorbell rings and Harry’s thought process halts because all he can think is Eggsy.

His darling Eggsy is here.

He can finally hug and kiss and hold his dear boy after a long day of being separated from him.

Oh god fucking damn it, it’s only been a couple of days and Harry’s already reciting cheesy poetry.

Ah, well. It’s not like he minds.

Ignoring Merlin altogether, Harry leaves the kitchen to open the front door, completely missing the calculating look on the quartermaster’s face.

When he opens the door, it’s to the sight of Eggsy dressed in a grey cable knit sweater and dark jeans, his blond locks disheveled and cheeks flushed from the cold.

He looks so beautiful, and once again it takes every ounce of Harry’s self-control not to reach out and pull the shorter man towards him so he can pepper his face with kisses and share his body heat to Eggsy’s slightly shivering form.

“Hello,” Harry finds himself greeting. And no, he does not sound breathless at all.

Eggsy, eyes bright with happiness upon seeing Harry, grins in return as he says just as breathlessly, “'Ello, ‘Arry.”

“Hello, Eggsy,” greets Merlin loudly from behind Harry.

 _What a fucking cockblock!_ Harry screams in his mind. He steps aside to let Eggsy in, and as he focuses his attention on Merlin, he’s not surprised to see his friend’s shit-eating grin.

“Hi, Merlin!” answers Eggsy, grin still in place.

Harry’s right eye twitches slightly, aware that Merlin is purposefully doing that because he’s a bald little shit who’s just as emotionally constipated as Harry is when it comes to matters of the heart.

“Well, this is me leaving. Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen.”

And so Merlin hastily wears his boots and winter coat before closing the door behind him with a loud snap. This happened suddenly and so fast that Harry almost thought he just got whiplash.

He and Eggsy remain quiet and unmoving for about two minutes to make sure Merlin doesn’t return in case the quartermaster forgot something. When the two-minute mark passed and the house still remains quiet save for the two men’s quiet breathing, Harry finally decides to break it.

He takes a step towards Eggsy, and he sees the younger man do the same.

They meet in the middle, Harry’s arms immediately wrapping around Eggsy’s waist as the latter’s arms encircle around his neck in a firm grip. Their bodies sag against each other in relief, Harry burying his face in the crook of Eggsy’s neck as he showers his darling boy with sweet kisses. He feels Eggsy’s arms tighten around him, hands curled into the small hairs of his neck, and softly kiss the pulse in his throat before whispering in his ear:

“Hi, ‘Arry.”

Harry closes his eyes, and he savours this moment.

“Hello, darling. I’ve missed you,” he whispers back.

Harry feels Eggsy smile against his neck as the blond murmurs, “I missed you, too, love.”

And it’s in that exact moment Harry is absolutely certain that he’s finally home.


	13. Rockin' around the Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody!

The next week passed by quickly. The last few days before the break starts found everyone in Kingsman busy and occupied. In between last-minute local missions, finishing mission reports (Gareth had to re-write his thrice), filing extra days of leave, and reading financial and mission reports (poor Harry), the King and his Knights also got immersed in wrapping their Secret Santa’s gifts. Half of the knights hadn’t finished with their Christmas shopping, some leaving the estate during lunchtime to purchase gifts while others didn’t turn up to work until mid-afternoon, choosing instead to stay late to catch up on work.

On Monday night, Merlin and the Knights had a brief meeting where the tech wizard and Roxy relayed what they got from spending the whole day shopping on Saturday with Harry and Eggsy, respectively.

“Eggsy looked happy,” Roxy recalled with a thoughtful look, and then hesitantly adding, “And very much in love, I’ll have to be honest. He didn’t even appear glum about the mistletoe incident last week.”

“They obviously made up,” Merlin had commented. “Before I left Harry’s, they looked at ease with each other. However, I get the feeling that something else happened between them.”

“What do you mean?” Percival asked, intrigued. The other knights had leaned forward in their seats as they listened to Merlin’s musings.

“Honestly, I don’t know. And I’d rather not dwell on it. Let’s just concentrate on the task at hand and move on to the next phase of the plan.”

And the next phase of the plan happened to be dropping not-so subtle hints to Eggsy and Harry with every chance they got to be in the company of either gentleman.

For instance, on Tuesday morning Tristan personally submitted his mission report to Harry. Usually, it’s Merlin who delivers all the reports to the new Arthur, but the burly agent thought it would be a good idea to talk to Harry about the benefits of finding a young and willing lover to keep his bed warm at night.

That resulted to Harry giving him the stink-eye and ordering him in a not-so gentlemanly way to fuck off.

Wednesday afternoon found Kay at the shooting range with Eggsy, the older agent offering tips to the blond on how to shoot with a non-dominant hand. At first, everything went well, Eggsy listening to Kay’s careful instructions (later on, he’ll find out that Eggsy is ambidextrous and has just been humouring the dark-haired agent). It’s only when Kay opened up the topic on fraternisation policies within Kingsman (“You should ask Harry about the incident in ’02 when he caught Chester King getting it on with his PA. And yes, the bastard had a fucking PA.”) that things turned south pretty quickly.

“Why are you talkin' to me about this?” Eggsy had asked with a dubious expression.

Kay opened his mouth but then paused, considering his words.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I thought it might be a topic of your interest.”

Eggsy only raised an eyebrow, his gaze sharpening as he finished cleaning his pistol.

“Well, it’s not. An’ I’d rather not know about the sexual exploits of the man I killed, thanks.”

Nothing happened on Thursday, much to the matchmaking squad’s chagrin. And on Friday, the only thing they achieved that day was to see Eggsy and Harry acting awkward around each other - little affectionate smiles plastered on their faces, Eggsy with his flushed face and Harry maintaining his being a gentleman.

The funny thing was, they didn’t even do anything. Gawain was walking with Eggsy, the two deep in discussion about the latest Star Wars film, and Merlin was with Harry talking about increasing the finances for R&D in the next year. It so happened that when they rounded the same corner, it was Harry and Eggsy that were stood opposite each other. Merlin and Gawain took two steps back to avoid the collision, and they both witnessed their leader and his knight crash into each other. Luckily, with their fast reflexes neither fell but Harry had a very tight grip on Eggsy’s waist and Eggsy’s hands clambered for purchase on the taller agent’s forearms.

“H-Harry,” Eggsy had stammered with a blush.

Merlin noted with glee how it took Harry five seconds to form a coherent response, the latter clearing his throat twice before he spoke.

“Hello, Eggsy. I apologise, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“S’fine, not your fault. I’ll - ah - see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yes, of course, my dear boy.”

They reluctantly released each other, the longing in each other’s eyes apparent to the two matchmakers, and Gawain refrained from grinning like a loon by biting his tongue. Hard.

All in all, it was a good week leading up to the first day of Secret Santa.

###### 

**Day 1**

It’s 10 o’clock on a Saturday, the nineteenth of December, when Eggsy arrives at Merlin’s two-storey house. There’s a huge wreath hanging on the front door, and upon entering the entire first floor is decked in tinsel and Christmas lights. There’s a 7 foot tall Christmas tree in the corner of the quartermaster’s living room, decorated in silver and blue baubles, poinsettias, and more Christmas lights. The spacious room was also rearranged; the sofa, armchairs and coffee table pushed back to clear a big space in the middle. Hanging from the mantle above the roaring fireplace are 11 large red stockings with everyone’s real names stitched on it, courtesy of Merlin, of course.

“Your place is awesome, Merlin,” Eggsy says in awe.

Merlin smiles and replies, “Thank you, Eggsy. You can deposit your gifts under the tree. The others will be arriving shortly.”

“Cheers, bruv.”

Eggsy then carefully sets down all seven wrapped gifts in the corner of the room. Since he was the first to arrive (surprise, surprise), it was only his and Merlin’s gifts displayed under the tree. He’s looking about the living room, admiring the classic modern feel to it, when he hears the doorbell ring.

“It’s open!” shouts Merlin from the kitchen.

As the front door opens, he hears Merlin open the oven door and is instantly hit with the delicious smell of gingerbread. He inhales the scent with a smile, excitement bubbling in his stomach. He hears two people’s footsteps, and is greeted with the loud voices of Bors and Ector.

“Are we the first ones here?”

“Merlin, I brought shepherd’s pie!”

“I’m in the kitchen, lads! Eggsy’s in the living room.”

Eggsy then eyes Merlin’s stereo. He approaches and is glad to see there’s a sound dock for iPhone. He’s just plugged it in and started playing an upbeat Christmas song when he hears Ector walk in.

“Hey, Eggsy!” greets the agent.

Eggsy turns around and smiles at the other blond. “Hey, mate. You can set down your gifts under the tree over there.”

“Oh, right. Thanks.”

In the next hour, the remaining agents arrive one by one. Roxy was next, followed by Percival, and then Tristan who brought his homemade lasagna. Gareth, the last to arrive, brought four containers of flan with him, and Eggsy heard Merlin ask the dark-haired agent why he brought a lot.

“Lad, it’s not even Christmas yet. This is too much.”

“I always make extra for my family, but, er, you know how that turned out. Guess it’s a habit that’s still hard to break.”

The last thing Eggsy sees before he leaves so he doesn't get caught snooping (he wanted to ask Merlin where he kept his vinyls) is the tech wizard hugging the energetic man in comfort.

The young blond is on his way to the living room when the doorbell rings one last time. Hiding a grin, Eggsy casually tells the others that he’ll get it. Clad in just socks, he walks to the front door, opens it, and is greeted with the handsome sight of Harry. He’s dressed in a navy blue shawl collar pullover, dark denim jeans that beautifully hugged his thighs (and definitely his arse), and casual lace-up boots.

“Good morning, Eggsy,” Harry greets with a dimpled smile.

“You’re late, ‘Arry,” replies Eggsy with a smirk. After a moment, his expression shifts to a fond one as he adds in a quieter tone, “But good mornin’ to you, handsome.”

He notices Harry’s eyes darken, a salacious smile forming on the taller agent’s lips as Eggsy steps aside to let him in.

“Careful, darling,” Harry mutters to him as he walks past Eggsy to take off his winter coat and untie his boots.

A shiver of pleasure runs down Eggsy’s spine, and he bites his lip to refrain from making an inappropriate noise.

_That’s just so unfair._

Harry smirks and then winks at him before walking to the living, carrying two bags of neatly wrapped gifts with him. Eggsy stares after him and takes a moment to gather his bearings before pulling his game face on and following his boyfriend into the living room.

###### 

“Now that we’re finally complete, we can begin the first day of the Gift Exchange.”

Merlin is standing at the centre of the living room, the rest sitting on the sofa, armchair or carpeted floor around him. Eggsy is squished on the sofa with Roxy, Ector, and Tristan. Harry, because he’s Arthur, takes the spare armchair as the other seat is filled with wrapped presents. The rest of the knights are sat on the ground, _The Ray Conniff Singers_ ’ voices crooning from Merlin’s Bose speakers.

Earlier, Merlin ordered everyone out of the living room so that one by one, they could place their Secret Santa’s gifts inside the stockings above the mantle without anyone snooping. The other great thing about the gift exchange is that Merlin thought of having everyone’s wrapping paper be the same: red, green, and white stripes provided by Andrew, the official tailor of Kingsman.

“Come on, get on with it!” Bors says loudly, looking slightly impatient.

Roxy, who’s sitting behind him on the sofa, thwacks his head with a cushion. Everyone laughs while Bors cries out in indignation while Merlin fights off a smirk.

The tech wizard clears his throat.

“As I explained earlier, the purpose of the eleven stockings behind me is to put our gifts inside our chosen Secret Santa’s stocking. Moving forward, when you arrive here in the succeeding days, make sure to do just that.”

Gareth raises his hand. “What if the gift’s too big for the stocking?”

Merlin stares at him.

“Well, you place the gift under that person’s stocking.”

The spritely agent nods in relief. “Okay, good. That makes sense.”

Eggsy fights off a snort when he notices that it’s taking all of Merlin’s self-control not to roll his eyes.

“Shall we begin?” Harry asks with a raised brow.

“Impatient, are we?” Merlin finally rolls his eyes. Then he gestures his arm towards the mantle and adds with slight exasperation, “Go on, then.”

Everyone immediately stands up and eagerly walks towards the mantle, pulling out the neatly wrapped gifts from the stockings. It was noisy in the living room, some ‘ooh-ing’ and ‘aah-ing’ while others unashamedly shook their gifts to guess the content.

Eggsy got his gift from his stocking, a medium-sized box wrapped neatly with a red bow tied around it. He could hear everyone opening his or her gift but the young blond waits until he’s sitting on the couch to slowly pry his open. He’s completely unaware of Harry discreetly checking him out and the other agents also keeping an eye on his reaction.

Eggsy is surprised to find the Kingsman’s ‘K’ symbol carved on the polished wooden box. He opens the box and is rendered speechless at what’s inside. Three sets of cufflinks lay on top of the velvet cushion: one each in gold, silver, and bronze. Upon closer inspection, Eggsy observes that it’s not the standard ones with the Kingsman symbol. Instead, the rounded cufflinks had the ‘G’ symbol, the elegant script of the letter studded in diamonds.

G for Galahad.

Whoever gifted this must be very thoughtful, and it must’ve been very expensive, too.

“What did you get, Eggsy?” Roxy asks casually.

Eggsy looks up from his gift to stare at Roxy who’s now wearing a Black Widow Christmas sweater - the gift from her Secret Santa.

The young blond blinks and stares down at his gift.

“Uhh, customised cufflinks,” he replies, sounding a bit astounded.

“Customised how?” Percival asks curiously. From his kneeling position on the floor, he crawls his way to Eggsy to see his gift. The latter then chuckles at how the older agent’s eyes widen. “Bloody hell, that’s the most expensive cufflinks Kingsman has in stock.”

“What did you get, Harry?” Merlin suddenly asks when half of the agents crowd around Eggsy and his gift.

The rest, including Eggsy, looks up from admiring his gift to stare at their leader who has a rectangular wooden box in his hands, his face slack with awe.

Harry raises his head to stare at them with a small smile. “A Coleraine 1959 Irish Single Malt Whiskey. To whoever my Secret Santa is, thank you. This is incredibly thoughtful of you.”

Eggsy bites the inside of his cheek to refrain from smiling, even when Merlin gasps and lurches forward to openly gawk at Harry’s gift.

“Fuck. I want that.”

Harry laughs and then pats Merlin’s shoulder.

“Yours is just as lovely, Merlin.”

“Yes, of course.” And then for good measure, Merlin adds with a smirk directed at the knights gathered around the sofa, “Whoever picked my name knows me well and has great taste. Thank you.”

As discreetly as they can, Eggsy and Roxy exchange pleased grins. Roxy certainly hit the jackpot when she managed to buy the last DJI Inspire 1 T600 drone. God knows what Merlin will do with his new toy.

Probably conduct experiments on it.

Eggsy instantly takes those words back.

Oh, he’s definitely going to conduct experiments on it.

The rest of the morning is spent admiring each other’s gifts and the one they received. Gareth received sai swords (Merlin demanded that he don’t use it just yet); Percival got a new Mont Black fountain pen; Tristan is currently reading one of the six cookbooks (apparently, the burly agent is extremely fond of cooking and stress-baking) he got; Kay received a box full of Davidoff Royal Salomones cigar. Meanwhile, Bors received a one-year subscription to his favourite spa; Ector got the latest 128GB Apple iPad Air with a 500-pound iTunes card; and Gawain received four limited edition copies of the Star Wars manuals.

When Merlin announced that they should have brunch before the food gets cold, everyone was more than happy to oblige. They leave the torn wrapping paper on the ground along with their presents; the Kingsman agents, all clad in their thick socks, playfully shoving each other on the way to the dining room while singing along to _The Christmas Song_.

Eggsy walks between Kay and Harry, the latter bringing up the rear. The young blond doesn’t react when he feels the faint touch of Harry’s hand on the small of his back. Instead, he subtly moves his left hand back to grasp Harry’s hand resting on his back. Eggsy feels more than hears him close the distance between them. When they’re certain that everyone’s attention is on the food and not on them, Harry quickly presses three kisses to the back of his head and lightly squeezes Eggsy’s hand before he lets go.

This time, Eggsy doesn’t fight the wide smile that spreads on his face.


	14. Good cheer for you and for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Merlin, and the Knights continue their Secret Santa Gift Exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got a bit carried away here. All mistakes are mine as it's unedited and unbeta'd haha. Happy Boxing Day to those who celebrate it, and happy holidays to everyone! :)
> 
> Enjoy reading and do let me know what you think! x

They start late the following day. Harry suggested they eat brunch first before opening the gifts, but Gawain proposed they open the gifts while eating. Everyone readily agreed with the latter’s proposal, and that’s how they find themselves sitting around Merlin’s rectangular dining table, happily eating the leftover lasagna, shepherd’s pie and chicken roast from the previous day.

Similar to yesterday, Eggsy plugged his iPhone on Merlin’s dock, [The Carpenters playing softly in the background](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUUhDlRdhr8). Harry and Merlin are positioned on each end of the table, Roxy sitting on Merlin’s right and Eggsy on Harry’s right.

“Do we open at the same time again or one by one?” Eggsy asks, an eager look on his face as he plays with the wrapping paper of his gift. It’s much bigger compared to yesterday’s gift, but also softer.

Merlin shares a look with Harry and then says, “Simultaneously, I suppose. It’s less time consuming that way.”

“Well, let’s get on with it, then, lady and gentlemen,” Harry announces.

There’s a chorus of “About time!” around the table, the agents making noises of appreciation and enthusiasm as they open the neatly wrapped presents.

Harry carefully tears his gift open, a thin rectangular box that feels fragile to hold. He makes sure to keep one eye trained on Eggsy, nervousness and excitement bubbling in his chest as he waits for his dear boy’s reaction to his gift.

The other agents are rather vocal with theirs, Kay shouting “Holy fuck!” as the man caresses a bottle of very expensive cognac, and Ector gasping loudly upon seeing his gift - an Annick Goutal cologne. Gareth is currently cooing over his new leather gloves while Gawain excitedly tries on his new Jack Wacker 2 sunglasses.

Harry finishes tearing off the last bits of wrapping paper from his gift when he sees a small envelope attached to the back of what appears to be a black picture frame. Eyebrows raised, he detaches the envelope taped to the frame and opens it. He’s not surprised that the message is not handwritten, but rather typed in a typewriter. He is, however, surprised at what he reads.

> Harry,
> 
> _“The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places.”_ \- Ernest Hemingway
> 
> I hope this could be a good addition to your wall. Always remember that you have a family in us.  
>  Merry Christmas.
> 
> From,  
>  Your Secret Santa

The new Arthur fails to notice the others curiously studying him, Eggsy clutching his very expensive gift (a striped Saint Laurent cashmere sweater, a Berluti Slim-Fit cashmere sweater, and a Brunello Cucinelli Slim-Fit cashmere sweater) while side-eyeing the older agent.

Harry hums and places the note on the table, then unhurriedly turns the picture frame around.

“Oh,” he breathes out, mouth slightly agape as he stares wide-eyed at the pictures.

The picture frame happens to be a 7-photo collage frame, and in the centre of the frame is a solo portrait of Harry in his Kingsman suit. Harry can recall that day perfectly; Merlin had taken his photo to have it painted to add to the collection of Kingsman’s Arthurs through the years. The rest of the pictures were glimpses into Harry’s life inside and outside of Kingsman. There’s a group photo with the current agents: that one was taken after he was crowned as Arthur. The next photo is with Merlin from when they were still new at Kingsman: a candid Polaroid photo of the two gentlemen laughing over pints of beer. Another photo is in black and white, an old family photo of 17-year-old Harry with his parents. It was the last family photo they had taken before his parents died in a plane crash and Harry was left an orphan and entire fortune in his name.

The next two photos are with Eggsy in it. One is a selfie where Eggsy is holding the phone up, and Harry remembers bending his knees to humour the younger man. He had an arm wrapped around the blond’s shoulders, Eggsy grinning widely at the camera while Harry smiles his dimpled smile, their faces mere inches to each other. The other photo was another candid shot; they were at Eggsy’s home, and Harry was carrying Daisy on his hip as he prepares the little girl’s dinner in the kitchen. The photo was taken from the entryway, obviously by Michelle, as Eggsy is leaning on the counter towards Harry - their faces smiling while Daisy laughs at something Eggsy said, her small arms wrapped around Harry’s broad shoulders.

The last picture is the most recent one taken on Harry’s surprise birthday party a couple of months back. It was another group photo, Harry sitting behind his desk with a huge cake in front of him. He was smiling bashfully at the photo as the Knights and some of the handlers and support staff crowd around their leader with wide, happy smiles. Eggsy had an arm wrapped around Harry, Gareth and Roxy doing the peace sign behind Eggsy’s head. They were all dressed in their suits and were wearing silly party hats when Merlin took that photo.

Harry, at a loss for words at such an incredibly thoughtful and intimate gift, swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally looks up. He’s not surprised that they’re staring at him, though their slightly worried expressions are.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Roxy asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

Harry takes a deep breath and then attempts a smile.

“Yes, I am, thank you,” he manages to croak out. He clears his throat and then adds, “Dare I say that my Secret Santa is incredibly thoughtful.”

“If they can manage to render you speechless on the second day, what more on Christmas day?” Merlin comments with a smirk.

“He’d probably be grovellin’ an’ worshippin’ the person,” Eggsy remarks with a playful wink at Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes and then mildly tells him, “Yours would likely be crying by now at how rumpled your sweaters look.”

Eggsy responds by narrowing his eyes and blowing a raspberry at him.

Cheeky.

###### 

On the third day, Harry receives a rare book: Leo Tolstoy’s “War and Peace”.

“Bloody hell, that must’ve cost a fortune!” Bors exclaims, jaw slack in awe.

Harry reverently holds the first edition volume - still in good condition - in his hands, a dreamy expression on his face while Merlin snaps a candid photo of him.

“You should see his collection,” comments Merlin with a smile.

“Thinks is incredible,” Harry starts, sounding breathless as he caresses the spine of the first volume. “I admit, I was quite maudlin when I found out it was sold a few years ago. I never expected that the owner would sell such a rare gem. Thank you.” He adds, raising his head to survey the rest of the occupants in the living room.

“Your Secret Santa must know you quite a lot, Harry,” Percival states, shooting him a meaningful grin. “How are you ever going to repay them?”

Harry shrugs and then grins. “We shall see on the twenty-fifth.”

Eggsy inhales sharply, causing him to choke on his breath and instantly covering it with a cough.

Ector, who’s sitting on the floor closest to the blond, pats his back and asks, “You okay, Eggsy?”

“Y-yeah,” Eggsy stammers out. He was so distracted with Harry’s reaction to his gift that it overshadowed his astonishment to his own. Well, he might as well use that as an excuse now. “Just… my Secret Santa went a bit overboard with my gift.”

“What did they get you?” Roxy asks, holding the case of a Bremont watch.

Everyone, including Harry who’s now looking at Eggsy with an odd look, fixes his or her gaze on the young blond. Eggsy tips his head down to ogle at his gift once more.

“Uh, accordin’ to the boxes - _fuckin’ Christ _\- I got the Clive Christian No. 1 and the Private Collection set.” Eggsy chuckles and then adds jokingly, “Either I smell really bad or whoever got me is spoilin’ me with all these posh stuff.”__

__He looks up then to see their reactions, and he’s not disappointed. Most of them are wearing expressions that range from stunned to envy (that would be Ector, since he’s very fond of men’s perfume). Eggsy’s eyes land on Harry last, intrigued as to why his boyfriend has a bland expression on his face, his lips pursed into a thin line._ _

__How curious._ _

###### 

__**Eggsy:** Are you okay?_ _

__**Harry:** Of course, darling. Why would I not be?_ _

__**Eggsy:** You had an odd look on your face earlier when I told you lot about the gift I got from my Secret Santa._ _

__**Harry:** Ah. You thought I was jealous?_ _

__**Eggsy:** No… not really._ _

__**Eggsy:** Were you, though?_ _

__**Harry:** I wasn’t._ _

__**Harry:** Well, maybe a little. But only because they beat me to it._ _

__**Eggsy:** You posh nerd. Either way, you shouldn’t be._ _

__**Eggsy:** I can give you the ‘L’ bottle from the Private Collection. Read that it stands it for ‘love’. ;)_ _

__**Harry:** I’d prefer it more if you use that bottle so I can show you just how much I love you._ _

__**Eggsy:** …_ _

__**Eggsy:** …_ _

__**Eggsy:** Fuck, Harry. You’re killing me here, bruv._ _

__**Harry:** I apologise, darling._ _

__**Eggsy:** Nah, don’t be._ _

__**Eggsy:** And I love you, too._ _

###### 

__On the fourth day, Eggsy receives the latest DSLR camera: a Nikon D810 plus three NIKKOR camera lenses placed inside a black leather camera bag._ _

__“Oh my fucking God,” Eggsy exclaims in glee. “I’ve wanted this for ages! Oh, shit, thank you!”_ _

__“Now we can have proper photo shoots!” Roxy cheers as she inspects the contents of the bag while Eggsy experiments with his new gadget._ _

__“I never pegged you for a photographer,” Gawain remarks thoughtfully._ _

__Gareth chuckles from the corner of the living room where he’s practicing with his red Monorover R2. “You should see Eggsy’s Instagram feed. Fucking aesthetic.”_ _

__Eggsy blushes and is about to say something when Roxy elbows him in the ribs._ _

__“ _Ow_. What the fuck was that for?”_ _

__“Don’t be modest,” Roxy chides him with a look. “You do have a natural talent for photography.”_ _

__“We should start that photo shoot now with Harry,” Merlin comments loudly, stacks of vinyl surrounding him._ _

__Everyone turns their heads to look at Harry stand up, wearing his gifts: an ink blue unlined suede trench coat that complemented his trim waist, plus a black mink scarf with cashmere lining._ _

__Kay’s jaw drops open in shock as he blurts out, “Is that Burberry?”_ _

__Harry’s admiring his new coat and scarf, turning this and that while Eggsy shamelessly takes photos of him._ _

__“Why, yes, it is. I never owned a Burberry product before.”_ _

__Kay blinks and then mumbles under his breath, “Lucky bastard. I want that.”_ _

__“What do you think, Eggsy?” Harry turns to look at Eggsy with a charming smile. “Do I look good enough to be your model?”_ _

__Eggsy grins and flirtatiously tells him, “You’re more than enough, ‘Arry.”_ _

__There are gagging noises all around as Percival cries from the kitchen, “Get a fucking room!”_ _

__“I don’t think Merlin will mind if we go christen his guest room,” Harry notes with a smirk after his and Eggsy’s laughter die down._ _

__Merlin glares at Harry and then throws a balled up wrapping paper at his long-time friend._ _

__“You better fucking not, you twat!”_ _

###### 

__**Eggsy:** You drove me mad when you wore that coat and scarf. x_ _

__**Harry:** I apologise, darling, but I don’t feel sorry at all for making you feel that way. x_ _

__**Eggsy:** Bloody tease._ _

__**Harry:** Only for you. But if you behave well, we can do a photoshoot with me just wearing said coat._ _

__**Harry:** :)_ _

__**Eggsy:** …_ _

__**Eggsy:** …_ _

__**Eggsy:** Yes, Harry. xxxxx_ _

###### 

__The fifth day proved to be the day when everyone receives different types of trinket._ _

__Roxy admires her Pandora charm bracelet while Merlin blatantly caresses his new collection of studs for his ear piercings. Gawain and Bors compare the specifications of their Hublot watches while Kay and Percival argue over whose whiskey decanter is better. Gareth receives a gold sterling chain for his two Kingsman medallions: one from when his uncle died (the previous Gareth) and the other when his mentor, the previous Lancelot, died. Ector admires his gold cufflinks (not Kingsman issued), customised with his family crest in it, and Tristan openly praises his Secret Santa for his new diamond-studded barbell for his tongue pierce._ _

__“What the fuck.”_ _

__“What posh gift did you get this time?”_ _

__Roxy glances at Eggsy who’s gawking at his gift. Harry’s just about to open his when he focuses his attention on Eggsy. Merlin doesn’t fail to notice his best friend fidget slightly in his seat._ _

__The young blond looks up from gaping at his present to look at Roxy with a curious look._ _

__“Does the brand A. Lange & Söhne sound familiar to you?”_ _

__Merlin purses his lips and subtly glances at Harry who’s pointedly ignoring his knowing look._ _

__Roxy raises his eyebrows as she replies, “Yes. My father owns a Richard Lange Tourbillon - _oh my God_. Don’t tell me -“_ _

__Eggsy breathes out a laugh as he shows Roxy the content of the box._ _

__“1815 Chronograph. It says here it’s the boutique edition? Don’t know what that means, but I love it.”_ _

__“Oh my God.”_ _

__Tristan chimes in with, “It means that whoever gave you that must fancy you.”_ _

__“My thoughts exactly. Mind you, Eggsy, that’s a very expensive watch,” Merlin voices out. Then he turns to Harry and asks, “And what did your Secret Santa get you?”_ _

__Eggsy snaps his head towards Harry who’s just opening his gift._ _

__“The fuck?” Bors cries out first as he’s the one sitting closest to Harry._ _

__Kay, who instantly recognises the brand of the box, exasperatedly says, “What is it with everyone receiving very expensive watches?”_ _

__“Oh dear me,” is all Harry says in wonder._ _

__The matchmaking squad observes Eggsy preen under their leader’s astonished expression._ _

__Roxy mumbles under her breath, “That’s an understatement.”_ _

__“What is it? What is that?” Gareth eagerly asks Harry. He’s craning his neck to get a better look._ _

__A bashful smile overtakes Harry’s face then as he gently touches the case of his new gift._ _

__“It’s a Jaeger-LeCoultre Calibre 868,” he explains quietly. “Very tasteful. And quite sexy, too.”_ _

__“And very expensive,” adds Roxy under her breath._ _

__Eggsy subtly elbows her on the ribs._ _

###### 

__**Harry:** You’re not jealous, are you?_ _

__**Eggsy:** Should I be?_ _

__**Harry:** No, of course not._ _

__**Eggsy:** Good, cos I’m not._ _

__**Harry:** But it is quite concerning how my Secret Santa has bought me very expensive gifts._ _

__**Eggsy:** Why, Harry Hart, are you saying that I have competition?_ _

__**Harry:** For your affections? Clearly not._ _

__**Harry:** Though, they do have very good taste._ _

__**Eggsy:** And I don’t? :(_ _

__**Harry:** You have better taste, darling._ _

__**Harry:** Case in point: you’re in a relationship with me._ _

__**Eggsy:** Oh my god. :))_ _

__**Eggsy:** Though, I gotta admit, mine is more expensive. :P_ _

__**Harry:** I’m not surprised. Your Secret Santa has fine taste._ _

__**Eggsy:** True, but you have better taste, love._ _

__**Harry:** Why thank you, Eggsy._ _

__**Eggsy:** You’re dating me, of course. ;)_ _

__**Harry:** …_ _

__**Harry:** Remind me next time to teach you the fine art of flirting like a gentleman._ _

__**Eggsy:** Fuck you, Harry._ _

__**Harry:** Oh, I intend to, darling. And very soon._ _

__**Harry:** Goodnight now. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you. xxx_ _

__**Eggsy:** Oh my god, Harry. How soon is very soon?_ _

__**Eggsy:** Harry? Harry?! Don’t leave hanging here, bruv!_ _

__**Eggsy:** Goddamnit, you’re so unfair! :(_ _

__**Eggsy:** Ugh, fine. See you tomorrow._ _

__**Eggsy:** Have wet dreams of me, you posh nerd. I love you, too. xxx_ _


	15. Make the yuletide gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eggsy,” Harry utters under his breath, dazed as Eggsy stops in front of him.
> 
> “Surprise,” Eggsy answers with a bashful grin. Then he extends his gift to Harry and adds, “Merry Christmas, ‘Arry.”
> 
> Still processing over the fact that Eggsy got him (fuck, his darling boy spent a lot on him. But it’s not like he minds), Harry takes his gift and unties the ribbon that holds the box together. He releases a breathy laugh when he sees a folded paper, shooting his boyfriend an amused look.
> 
> Harry lifts the paper from the box and unfolds it to read what’s written in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry this is several days late. I was supposed to finish this story this week, but it got moved back due to a deadline I had at work, plus I had to finish writing my Secret Knight's gift.
> 
> Anyway, Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you have a fantastic and prosperous year ahead!
> 
> I'm not satisfied with how this turned out, but I still hope it delivers. Thank you so much for your enthusiasm and support. It's been an incredible ride. I hope you enjoy reading this long chapter, and do let me know what you think! :)

**Eggsy:** Harry, honey, are you home yet?

 **Harry:** Yes I am, Eggsy.

 **Harry:** And honey?

 **Eggsy:** Just trying something out. What do you think?

 **Harry:** I still prefer ‘love’. But you can call me whatever you like.

 **Eggsy:** Okay, smart arse.

 **Harry:** Oh, how mature.

 **Eggsy:** :P :*

 **Eggsy:** So what did you think of what I got today?

 **Harry:** It was nice.

 **Eggsy:** Nice? Just nice?

 **Harry:** Mhmm.

 **Eggsy:** Babe, it was a fucking velvet suit!

 **Harry:** Specifically, a Giorgio Armani suit. Do know your brands, Eggsy.

 **Eggsy:** Well someone seems pissed.  >:(

 **Eggsy:** I noticed you were quiet when I opened it… Does it bother you?

 **Harry:** Of course not, Eggsy. Why should I be? It’s a gift. An expensive one, yes, but still a gift.

 **Eggsy:** Yeah, I know that. But don’t you think it’s, I dunno... intimate?

 **Harry:** It depends on the situation and how you perceive it.

 **Harry:** Do you want me to be bothered by it?

 **Eggsy:** No! Don’t be an arse, of course not.

 **Eggsy:** It’s just… I’m wearing the suit now and it fits me.

 **Harry:** I should hope so. A suit is supposed to fit the wearer.

 **Eggsy:** Damn it, Harry.

 **Eggsy:** I mean that it’s tailored for me. Like, to my exact measurements.

 **Eggsy:** Bit weird, don’t you think?

 **Harry:** Not at all. It goes to show that your Secret Santa is observant of you and is very thoughtful.

 **Eggsy:** Ha. I could say the same for you.

 **Harry:** Well, mine is pretty to look at. :)

 **Eggsy:** Is that so?

 **Harry:** Sweetheart, it’s a Ralph Lauren saddle bag. You remember what happened to my Tom Ford duffle bag last time.

 **Eggsy:** JB marking his territory will never not be funny.

 **Eggsy:** And wait… sweetheart?

 **Harry:** I had to throw all my dress shirts and trousers. Plus said duffle bag.

 **Harry:** Like you, I’m trying something out. Do you like it?

 **Eggsy:** I like whatever you like to call me, Harry.

 **Harry:** Is that so?

 **Harry:** Even if I call you Gary?

 **Eggsy:** Of course. It’s you.

 **Harry:** …

 **Harry:** …

 **Harry:** You bring so much happiness and warmth in my life, darling.

 **Eggsy:** I love you, too, Harold. xxx

###### 

**Gareth:** MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

 **Gareth:** TODAY IS THE DAY!!!

 **Gareth:** I’M SO EXCITED OH MY GOD I CAN’T WAIT TO FIND OUT WHO MY SECRET SANTA IS

 **Gareth:** AND OF COURSE HARRY AND EGGSY’S REACTIONS TO FINDING OUT THEY’RE EACH OTHER’S SECRET SANTA

 **Tristan:** Gareth, calm the fuck down.

 **Tristan:** And Merry Christmas.

 **Gareth:** OH AND GOOD MORNING!!! WAKEY WAKEY UP NOW, YOU FILTHY ANIMALS

 **Gareth:** Oh. Oops. Sorry!

 **Ector:** Merry Christmas, everybody! I just finished making the gingerbread house. Bors, come pick me up again, please?

 **Percival:** Merry Christmas! Ector, It’s only 8:30am. How long have you been up?

 **Ector:** Long enough to finish making the gingerbread house. It’s fucking spectacular.

 **Kay:** Thank you for interrupting my sleep, Gareth. :) Merry fucking Christmas.

 **Bors:** Sure, mate. Same time as usual?

 **Bors:** Oh, and Merry Christmas!

 **Gareth:** You’re welcome, Kay! :)

 **Lancelot:** Merlin, I’ll be at your place in an hour. Merry Christmas, gentlemen!

 **Lancelot:** And Gareth, Kay was being sarcastic.

 **Ector:** Yeah. Thanks, mate!

 **Gareth:** Oh. I’m sorry. :(

 **Merlin:** Good morning, Lancelot. I’ll leave the front door unlocked, then.

 **Merlin:** And Merry Christmas.

 **Gawain:** I fucking hate you all.

 **Gawain:** Merry Christmas.

 **Percival:** Merlin, I’ll arrive the same time as Lancelot. I also need help setting up the cameras in the living room.

 **Lancelot:** I’ll help you, Percy. :)

 **Tristan:** Me, too!

 **Percival:** Thank you! I’ll see you all later.

 **Merlin:** Aye.

###### 

At 11 o’clock on Christmas Day, everyone is gathered for the last time in Merlin’s living room. They talk to each other animatedly, holding flutes of champagne as they exchange Christmas stories during their childhood. Eggsy had brought with him colourful paper crowns for everyone to wear, thinking that it’d be a good idea for them to do. Everyone readily agrees, including Harry whom Eggsy shoots a sly smirk before giving him his crown - yellow with red and green sequins on it.

[Frank Sinatra’s voice is crooning in the background](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52db1eVHQjw) when Merlin tells everyone to settle down so they can begin. For the first time, Harry gives up his spot on the armchair for Roxy to take, the young Lancelot tipping her head in a mock bow in thanks. The new Arthur then finds himself sitting between Eggsy and Gareth, the latter giddy with obvious excitement. 

“Since it’s the last day of the Secret Santa Gift Exchange,” Merlin begins, standing once more in the middle of the living room as he addresses his guests. “We’ll be revealing who got who following the order of the stockings here on the mantle. Let’s start with Percival, as he’s the first.”

The next twenty minutes goes the same way: an agent stands up, takes a gift from under the Christmas tree, and then walks over to the person they got to give the gift.

Percival got Kay, who receives an expensive wool coat. Next is Tristan, who got Ector, and the blond agent is ecstatic to open his present - a vintage chess set made of varnished wood. Kay gets up from his spot on the carpeted floor to grab his gift from the decreasing pile to hand it gingerly to Bors, who immediately tears the wrapping paper to a new pair of Doc Martens shoes.

Funnily enough, it’s also Bors’ turn to present his gift to his Secret Santa. He takes his gift under the tree and gives it to Tristan with a smirk. The dark-skinned agent grins at Bors, amused, before he tears his gift open. The surprise is evident on his face when he sees an expensive throwing knife set with onyx stones on the handle.

It’s Gareth’s turn to give his gift to his Secret Santa, who happens to be Gawain. The neatly wrapped box is big and heavy, and upon opening it, Gawain releases a loud gasp in shock. Before anyone can ask, the tall agent gets up to hug Gareth tightly, the shorter of the two chuckling. It’s revealed several moments later that Gareth gifted him the original Stormtrooper costume and a lightsaber.

“The geekiest of us all,” Kay comments with a lopsided smirk.

Gawain only shrugs, unashamed to embrace his inner geek. He then stands up to retrieve his gift from the small pile left under the tree, and then turns around to give it to Gareth with a wink. Eggsy notes how excited Gareth looked as he tears his gift open.

“Oh my god, this is fucking awesome!” Gareth happily exclaims. “Thank you, Richard!”

The energetic agent gets up from the floor to hug Richard - Gawain - who ruffles his hair with a fond smile. It’s revealed that Gareth is gifted VIP tickets to Daft Punk’s world tour gigs across Europe next May.

Afterwards, Ector, who’s sitting closest to the tree, takes his gift from the pile and gets up to hand it to Percival, who receives a Porsche Design 1919 Collection watch.

“It’s supposed to be a gag gift, mate,” Ector admits with a grin when Percival coos at it. “Goes well with your car, right?”

Percival chuckles as he wears his gift. “It certainly does. Thank you, Damian.”

There is nervous anticipation in the air when Eggsy gets up from the sofa to grab his gift – a thin, rectangle-shaped box. The young blond slowly turns around and surveys the room with a nervous look before resting his gaze on Harry, who’s wearing a curious look on his face. Eggsy then takes a deep breath and walks towards his boyfriend, the older man’s eyebrows lifting as his expression shifts to a gob-smacked one.

“Oh my god,” Eggsy distantly hears Bors whisper but is immediately shushed by Kay.

“Eggsy,” Harry utters under his breath, dazed as Eggsy stops in front of him.

“Surprise,” Eggsy answers with a bashful grin. Then he extends his gift to Harry and adds, “Merry Christmas, ‘Arry.”

Still processing over the fact that Eggsy got him (fuck, his darling boy spent a lot on him. But it’s not like he minds), Harry takes his gift and unties the ribbon that holds the box together. He releases a breathy laugh when he sees a folded paper, shooting his boyfriend an amused look.

Harry lifts the paper from the box and unfolds it to read what’s written in it.

> Harry,
> 
> This letter is to inform you that Merlin has accepted your proposal of creating The Entertainment Room (which, by the way, we should rename ‘cos it’s unoriginal) on the third floor of the West Wing of Kingsman Headquarters.
> 
> After New Year’s, Merlin will write the official proposal agreement, and re-construction of the room will take place immediately after you both sign it.
> 
> Merry Christmas, my love.
> 
> Love,  
>  Eggsy

By the time he’s finished reading, Harry’s mouth is slightly agape in shock. He looks up from the letter to gaze up at Eggsy, who’s biting his lower lip in nervousness. Consumed with love and gratitude for his darling boy, Harry decides to throw caution to the wind.

He carefully sets his gift aside and swiftly stands up, causing Eggsy to stagger backwards. Before the young blond can react further, Harry takes a step forward to wrap his arms around Eggsy’s shoulders, drawing him to his chest in a tight embrace.

There is a collective _‘aww’_ in the room but Harry ignores them in exchange for closing his eyes when he feels Eggsy hug him back tightly. He turns his head slightly to inhale Eggsy’s scent, and in a risky move chooses to plant a tender kiss on his dear boy’s temple. There are catcalls and whistles coming from the other agents when Harry finally lets go and Eggsy and takes a step back.

“You’re a bloody tosser, Merlin,” Harry states through narrowed eyes at his long-time friend.

Merlin’s response is to roll his eyes and say, “And that’s the thanks I get.”

Harry then turns his attention to Eggsy, who’s looking up at him softly. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

“Anytime, bruv,” Eggsy swallows, conscious of using that term instead of ‘love’.

“What was in the paper?” Gareth asks, intrigued. “What’s gotten you so emotional, Harry?”

With a grin that shows his dimples, Harry happily tells him, “Eggsy’s gift to me is Merlin’s agreement of my proposal to set up an entertainment room in HQ.”

Cries of celebration and excitement are heard from Bors, Ector, and Gareth as the three agents tackle their quartermaster to the ground in a group hug, showering Merlin with praises and promises. This continues for another minute until Roxy demands the three agents get off of Merlin so she can give her gift to him. Sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor now, Merlin accepts Roxy’s gift with a smile and proceeds to unwrap it meticulously.

“Fuck’s sake,” Eggsy grumbles under his breath. From beside him on the sofa, Harry muffles his laughter with a snort.

“Patience, Eggsy,” Harry mutters to him in mirth.

There’s a gasp and everyone turns to see Merlin’s gift is a sleek high-end turntable, the extravagant-looking equipment a perfect combination of modern and classic. Merlin’s next response is to look up at Roxy who’s perched on the armchair and anxiously chewing on her bottom lip. Then the tech wizard stands up to grab the second to last gift under the tree, and then hands it to Roxy with a wink. Eyes wide in shock, the young woman slowly accepts the gift.

And it’s not just Roxy who appears shell-shocked in that moment. Eggsy feels his jaw drop open as he witnesses Merlin - Merlin! Not Harry! - hand his gift over to Roxy. He wants to look at Harry but wills himself not to because he can feel Harry’s heavy gaze on him. He badly wants to look at his boyfriend but Eggsy fears that if he does, he won’t be able to stop himself from snogging Harry.

He hears Roxy’s breathless “Oh, whoa” as she finally opens her gift: a Tiffany & Co. sapphire and diamond pendant.

Merlin kneels before her. “Merry Christmas, lass.”

Eyes shining, a beautiful smile spreads across Roxy’s face as she throws her arms around Merlin, almost knocking the tech wizard over.

“Thank you,” Roxy says, voice muffled by Merlin’s Christmas jumper. “And Merry Christmas, too.”

Merlin pats Roxy’s back as he murmurs in her ear, “Thank you for the gifts. I absolutely love them all.” Then he draws away from her with a cough, the tips of his ears red as Roxy drops her gaze and tucks her hair behind her ear.

Eggsy finds himself grinning at his two friends, and with a quick look at the other agents, it’s clear that they can also see how head over heels the two are for each other.

And to think he and Harry were in a similar situation a few weeks ago until they both finally saw the light after getting their heads out of their arses.

The young blond doesn’t notice how the room grows silent when it was finally Harry’s turn. It’s not until Harry’s warm presence leaves his side to get the sole present left under the tree that Eggsy snaps to attention. His throat goes dry when he sees his boyfriend walk back towards him, only to sit down beside him once more after depositing a wrapped medium-sized box on Eggsy’s lap.

“Merry Christmas, Eggsy,” Harry quirks his lips as he the latter alternates between looking at him and his gift. “Go on, it won’t open on its own.”

Not needing to be told twice, Eggsy nods dumbly and then takes the box in his hands. He’s unaware of everyone staring intently at them; hell, even Gareth and Percival left their spots on the sofa to sit on the floor. Eggsy makes quick work in tearing his gift open, an old wooden box that Eggsy surmises to be older than him. He steals a quick glance at Harry, only to see his boyfriend’s eyes fixed on him. Harry gives him an encouraging nod and so Eggsy finally opens it.

Inside the box is a thick gold pocket watch with tiny, intricate details on the cover. It feels heavy on his palm and is slightly bigger than the normal pocket watch. Eggsy feels his breath hitch when he sees the initials ‘E.U.’ engraved on it. With slightly trembling hands, he gently presses on the latch to open it and sees the display of the watch, but it’s not what renders him speechless. There are three equal divisions on the back of the cover, and there are three small pictures placed on it. On the bottom left is a picture of his dad in his military uniform; the top image is of his mum and sister smiling widely; and at the bottom right is of Harry with JB on his lap, a selfie recently taken by his lover. Eggsy blinks back tears as he instinctively turns the pocket watch in his hands, and he’s surprised to see a short message engraved on it:

> Always with you wherever, whenever.  
>  I love you, my darling.
> 
> H.H.

He looks up at Harry and sees the love he feels reflect back to him.

“It belonged to my great grandfather’s,” Harry explains quietly, but his voice still manages to carry throughout the room at how still and quiet it is. “I considered buying a new one for you, but I thought you’d appreciate the sentimental value this holds. It’s a physical reminder of how integral you’ve become in my life, and how much I value our time together.”

Seriously. What else can Eggsy say to that? It’s the most thoughtful and heartfelt gift he has ever received in his life. He distantly hears someone sniffling, can hear someone whisper, “This is straight out of a holiday movie”, but Eggsy ignores all of that because in that moment, he makes up his mind.

Fuck it. Cat’s gonna be out of the bag soon, anyway.

With a teary smile, Eggsy sets his gift on his lap before he frames Harry’s face with his hands and draws his boyfriend closer to meet his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Harry makes a noise at the back of his throat and it takes the older man a fraction of a second before his hands also come up to rest on Eggsy’s neck, angling his head so he can deepen their kiss. Eggsy nibbles on Harry’s lower lip while Harry rubs his thumbs on his slightly stubbled jaw, humming in pleasure when Eggsy starts to leave small pecks on his lips and the corners of his mouth.

When Eggsy finally draws away with a deep breath, it’s just registered to him the loud cheers and laughter of their friends.

“We did it! We did it!” Ector, Bors, and Gareth chant together.

Tristan’s booming laughter is heard as he slaps Kay on the back who’s recording the spectacle before him. Percival and Gawain are clapping their hands as they whistle loudly while Roxy repeatedly hollers, “Yes, Eggsy!”

Merlin, on the other hand, is grinning like a loon at Eggsy and Harry who share looks of confusion and amusement.

“Fucking finally, you bloody idiots!” Merlin cries out in glee. “Finally saw the light, eh?”

“Care to explain what the bloody hell is going on?” Harry asks with a raised brow once the cheering died down.

“An’ what do you mean by ‘we did it’?” Eggsy adds, face scrunched up in confusion.

The other agents look at each other before Roxy breaks the short silence.

“We’ve been trying to get you two to realise how arse over tits in love you both are with each other.”

“The Secret Santa was Merlin’s idea,” Percival interjects with a smirk. “He asked us for assistance. We’ve been in on the whole plan since the beginning.”

“And we fucking aced it!” cries Bors, pumping his fist in the air.

Eggsy’s frown deepens. “Wait, so… you’ve been matchmakin’ us?”

“Duh, Eggsy!” Ector replies with an eye roll. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to think of ways to get you two together without being obvious?”

“Not easy at all!” Kay utters.

Harry’s perplexed expression clears as understanding dawns on him. “The mistletoe.” He glares at Merlin who’s still grinning at them. “The bloody Christmas music you played for days on end. And then the shopping — I knew you were on to something!”

Merlin raises his hands in defense. “I’ll have you know that the mistletoe incident was Percival’s idea.”

“You’re welcome,” Percival comments sarcastically.

“Hang on,” Eggsy interrupts. “So you’re sayin’ that this whole Secret Santa thing was to bring Harry an’ I together?”

“Well, yes,” Tristan replies.

Merlin adds, “To be more specific, lad, the timeframe I set out was to have you and Harry together by Christmas. If not together, then at least have you both confess your feelings to each other.”

“Which you did so splendidly, if I say so myself,” Gawain says with a sly wink at them.

Eggsy and Harry turn to look at each other, Eggsy feeling rather amused (and a bit betrayed) at the whole situation while Harry looks torn between feeling furious over Merlin and the Knights’ manipulation or feeling touched (is that even the right term to use?) at the lengths they took to ensure his and Eggsy’s happiness.

He and Eggsy must’ve driven them up the wall to cause them to do this.

Harry meets Eggsy’s green eyes, and they silently communicate on what to do next. Eventually, the reach a mutual decision and Harry takes a deep breath before addressing them.

“Well, lady and gentlemen,” Harry begins. He feels Eggsy take his hand, and he turns his palm to intertwine their fingers. He doesn’t miss to see the looks of glee (and satisfaction on Merlin’s part) on their faces. Ah, bless them. “Eggsy and I extend our appreciation for your efforts to, er, bring us together.”

“Although, we would be mad at you lot if we weren’t already together,” Eggsy continues with a lopsided smile.

That statement makes the others freeze in their spots, some jaws dropping open in shock.

“Excuse me?” Roxy asks slowly.

Merlin blinks owlishly at them, his smile slowly fading as a baffled expression takes over his handsome face.

Eggsy and Harry share a brief fond look before they focus their attention back on their audience.

“It’s true,” Harry carries on. “Eggsy and I have been together since last Wednesday.”

Eggsy winks at Percival’s stunned face as he adds, “Thanks for the mistletoe, by the way.”

It takes several seconds for that information to sink in before the matchmaking squad, as a whole, exclaims in unison:

_“What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun Fact:**  
>  The scene where I describe Harry, Merlin, and the Knights interacting in Merlin's living room is the reason why this story exists in the first place. In the first chapter, I mentioned that this was inspired after I listened to Sam Smith's rendition of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". But it isn't until I listened to Frank Sinatra's version that that image of them popped clear into my head, and I knew then that I had to write it. I just didn't expect that it would take me 14 chapters before I could write it as I imagined it, haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the rest of your holidays. There's only one chapter left. x


	16. And days of auld lang syne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd.

**Bors:** I still can’t believe they played us like that.

 **Kay:** They didn’t play us. They weren’t even aware we were matchmaking them.

 **Ector:** Come to think of it, all of us acted like a bunch of idiots.

 **Percival:** Well, we weren’t aware they were already together.

 **Percival:** How could we have missed that?

 **Lancelot:** I’m embarrassed that I didn’t see it sooner.

 **Lancelot:** What kind of a spy am I to have missed the fucking obvious?

 **Bors:** You mean what kind of fucking spies are _we_ to miss those signs? *facepalm

 **Merlin:** Don’t beat yourself up too much over this, lass. What matters more is that they’re finally together.

 **Merlin:** And thank God for that. I can sleep well for the next thirty years or so.

 **Gareth:** God, that turkey was really great, Merlin!

 **Gareth:** And Merry Christmas and congratulations to us! :D Can’t believe we pulled that off.

 **Tristan:** I have to say, this past couple of weeks have been great.

 **Gawain:** Agreed. It’s been incredibly entertaining. Thank you, Merlin.

 **Bors:** Yeah! Thanks for letting us join, Merlin!

 **Gareth:** Hats off to you, mate! We should do it again!

 **Kay:** Uh, no.

 **Percival:** I wouldn’t mind. It was my plan that worked after all.

 **Tristan:** Oh, piss off.

 **Gareth:** Someone’s jealous cos theirs didn’t work hahaha

 **Lancelot:** I think I’ll pass, thanks.

 **Lancelot:** But thank you, Merlin. For trusting us with this little project of yours. ;)

 **Merlin:** You’re welcome. Glad to have dragged your sorry arses into this.

 **Merlin:** Honestly, though. Thank you. You all did splendidly.

 **Gareth:** But we should have more outings! Arthur and his Knights! Plus Merlin!

 **Gareth:** I like how close we’ve all become. :D

 **Lancelot:** I agree. Maybe I can plant that seed in Eggsy and he can tell Harry.

 **Tristan:** Sounds great. We could all use some time off. Go hiking somewhere. Eat a deer or two.

 **Merlin:** I wouldn’t get my hopes up on that, lad.

 **Percival:** Ah, Merlin. Never change, my friend.

 **Merlin:** Not planning to, Percy.

 **Merlin:** Well, I’m off to bed. It’s been a long day. Good night and Merry Christmas to you all.

 **Ector:** Merry Christmas!

 **Tristan:** Merry Christmas!

 **Percival:** Cheers. Merry Christmas!

 **Kay:** ‘night  & merry xmas

 **Bors:** Well, someone’s busy riding someone’s cock

 **Bors:** Merry Christmas! :D

 **Kay:** ;-)

 **Gawain:** Enjoy the holidays. Great team work, everyone. Merry Christmas.

 **Gareth:** LUV YOU GUYS. MERRY CHRISTMAS!  <3

 **Lancelot:** You’re all a bunch of fucking idiots and I won’t have it any other way. Merry Christmas. xoxo

 **Merlin:** xxx

###### 

“I can’t believe they were matchmaking us the whole time,” Eggsy comments. He accepts the steaming mug of hot chocolate from Harry as his lover takes a seat beside him on the plush sofa in the living room of Harry’s house.

They were the first ones to leave Merlin’s place after Christmas dinner, claiming that they wished to spend the rest of that evening together. It wasn’t exactly a lie, per se, but the real reason they left early is because this is their first Christmas as an official couple. And Eggsy wants just as much as Harry does to make this special. And boy does Eggsy have a lot of plans for them tonight.

“I’m just as surprised as you are, darling,” Harry says with a chuckle. He adjusts his position so he can wrap an arm around Eggsy’s waist, and he smiles when his younger lover shifts his position so he place his legs on top of Harry’s lap, head nestled on his shoulder. “And we call ourselves spies.”

Eggsy snorts. “Fuckin’ ironic, if you ask me.”

Harry hums and then takes a sip of his hot chocolate before setting it on the coffee table. Eggsy does the same after several moments, the young blond snuggling closer to Harry and humming in contentment when Harry’s free hand settles on top of his knee. He kisses the mop of blond curls and smiles when Eggsy tilts his head to kiss the pulse point of Harry’s throat.

“Thank you for all those gifts, Eggsy,” Harry says quietly after several minutes of comfortable silence. “You didn’t have to spend so much on me, but thank you, nonetheless.”

Eggsy lifts his head from Harry’s shoulder so he can look at his lover’s warm, gentle eyes. “Thank you, too, ‘Arry. Though, I can say the same to you.” Before Harry can make a noise of protest, he immediately adds, “They was all really great, yeah, but you wanna know what my favourite gift is?”

Harry smiles warmly down at Eggsy, his dimples showing. “Do tell, darling.”

Eggsy’s wide grin slowly morphs into a loving smile as he softly tells him, “You. You’re my favourite gift, ‘Arry.”

The mesmerised look on Harry’s face as he stares down at Eggsy is one the young blond will always hold dear to him.

Harry then exhales a breath before he says, “The feeling is mutual, darling. And you never cease to amaze me.”

“Good to know I can still keep you on your toes, old man,” Eggsy winks at him cheekily before planting a kiss on Harry’s right dimple.

Harry playfully nudges his nose against the young blond’s as he utters in a low tone, “Let’s see if you’ll still call me that after I’m done with you.”

Eggsy finds himself gulping involuntarily at the promise in the older man’s tone. He looks at Harry, faces mere inches part, and sees his lover’s eyes – dark with desire and love. Eggsy’s breath hitches then, his own desire pooling in his gut as his own half-hard cock twitches in interest.

“Promises, promises,” he teases quietly, gaze drifting down to look at Harry’s moist lips before looking back up at him. A small smirk graces his face as Eggsy adds, “I won’t believe you ‘till you prove me wrong. Though, you probably don’t have it in you anymore, old man.”

Harry narrows his eyes at him.

“You better be careful with what you say next, darling,” he warns with a low growl, his grip on Eggsy’s waist and knee tightening considerably. “Wouldn’t want to spoil our first Christmas together, hmm?”

A shiver of pleasure runs down Eggsy’s spine, perfectly aware that Harry can see the significant bulge in his sweatpants. God, if he can get hard from Harry’s voice alone, what more when he’s inside Eggsy?

When he’s fucking slowly and passionately into Eggsy’s throbbing hole, with Eggsy panting and moaning his Harry’s name?

Oh, fuck.

 _Fuck_. There’s no doubt in mind that he’s gonna come more than once tonight.

 _Merry fuckin’ Christmas indeed_ , his mind supplies.

“Oh, I can think of a better way to spend the rest of Christmas, love,” Eggsy speaks hungrily, running one hand through Harry’s dark, curly locks.

Harry makes a lovely noise at the back of his throat when Eggsy rubs his nape in a gentle massage, fingers playing with the small hairs at the back of his neck.

“Enlighten me, darling,” Harry murmurs with a purr, squeezing Eggsy’s knee.

Before Harry can react further, he soon gets a lap full of Eggsy, the young blond pressed close to him as he straddles his thighs. They both groan when their clothed erections brush against each other, Harry’s hands automatically resting on his lover’s hips.

“Was wonderin’ it could start like this,” Eggsy whispers huskily in his ear, hands wandering from Harry’s neck to his chest in a sensual manner. His fingers brush against Harry’s nipples, the latter moaning when the fabric of his sweater brushes against them. “An’ then it could end in your bedroom, naked and - hmm - _sated_.”

Harry can’t resist the loud groan that emits from his lips when Eggsy grinds his hips down against his. He removes his hands from Eggsy’s hips to the younger man’s arse - long, dexterous fingers kneading into the firm buttocks.

“Are you sure about this, Eggsy?” Harry asks then, his voice gruff with lust. Don’t get him wrong; he wants nothing more than to make love to Eggsy. Oh, how he wants - craves - to be inside his darling boy, to take him apart in the most carnal way. But he won’t do it unless he has Eggsy’s full, verbal consent. “My darling, is this what you want?”

“More than anythin’, ‘Arry,” Eggsy replies with another grind of his hips.

Harry hisses, unable to stop himself from snapping his hips up to meet Eggsy’s thrust.

“Then I want to hear you say it, Eggsy. Tell me what you want, darling. Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“I want you, ‘Arry.” God, his voice is fucking wrecked, and they haven’t even kissed yet. “God, I want you so fuckin’ much. Want you to make love to me. Want you inside me, fuckin' me hard an’ markin’ me as yours. ‘Cos I am, y’know? Yours. Always been yours, love.”

“You’re mine as I’m yours, darling,” Harry peppers kisses on Eggsy’s face before sucking his lower lip. “I love you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy moans wantonly in their kiss, wet and messy as their tongues fight for dominance. He frames Harry’s face with his hands as the older man tightly squeezes Eggsy’s arse cheeks.

“I love you, too, ‘Arry,” Eggsy gasps as he kisses a trail from Harry’s chin to his jaw before nibbling on his earlobe. He smirks when the older man’s breath hitches and then groans when Harry palms his clothed cock. “No more games now, goddamn it. Fuck me, ‘Arry. _Please_. We both waited long enough. I want you to fuck me _now_.”

“As you wish, darling.”

They continue to kiss, even when Harry effortlessly stands up from the sofa and carries Eggsy up the stairs to his bedroom. There, he proceeds to prove his darling boy wrong the rest of the night and the early hours of the morning about him being an old man.

It was a very Merry Christmas, indeed.

###### 

_Two weeks later_

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Harry greets the Knights seated around the dining table in his house. “And a happy new year.”

A round of ‘Happy New Year’ was exchanged from the other knights, Gareth buzzing with excitement from beside Eggsy who’s fighting hard not to grin at the exuberant agent.

“Why did you call us here for a private meeting, Arthur?” Tristan asks, intrigued.

“We’re not in trouble, are we?” Ector adds with an anxious expression.

It’s been two weeks since their matchmaking scheme came to an end, but that doesn’t stop the blond agent from worrying of the repercussions. Though, it’s quite uncanny that Merlin and Roxy aren’t in the meeting with them.

“No, of course not,” Harry replies in a placating manner, noting with mild amusement how most of the agents’ shoulders sagged in relief. “And do drop the formalities. This is not work-related.”

Percival raises his eyebrows as he immediately tells Harry, “Then what the fuck are we doing here?”

Eggsy snorts at the mild-mannered agent while Harry rolls his eyes at his friend. The new Arthur, who’s seated at the head of the table, turns his head to the right to share a meaningful look with his lover.

Two weeks was a long enough time for them to make a decision and finalise their plans. And since they’re going back to work tomorrow, it seems that today is the best time to let the others in on their plan so they can set it in motion in the coming days.

At Eggsy’s imperceptible nod, Harry winks at him and ignores the gagging noises of the other occupants to address them as a whole.

“Eggsy and I need your help with a little project,” Harry starts as he steeples his fingers together on top of the table. “We talked about this during the holidays and we both reached to the conclusion that with your help and expertise, we would achieve our objective.”

The other knights trade looks, varying from confused to suspicious, before Kay decides to break the brief silence.

“And what exactly do you need our help with, Harry?”

This time, it’s Eggsy who answers, the young blond grinning mischievously.

“‘M pretty sure 'Arry an’ I aren’t the only ones who noticed the spark between Merlin an’ Lancelot.”

Gareth gasps as he looks at the young Galahad with wide eyes, a gleeful expression etched on his face. “Are you saying -”

“Yes,” Harry interrupts with a roguish grin. The mood in the dining room instantly changes to one of nervous anticipation, everyone already knowing what the new Arthur will say but still waiting for the verbal confirmation. “We plan to matchmake Merlin and Lancelot, and we’d like to enlist your help.”

“So. Are you with us?” Eggsy adds with a raised brow.

The rest of the knights exchange meaningful looks as they silently communicate to each other. It’s not five seconds later when they all start to grin that Harry and Eggsy are certain that they’re officially on board.

“So what’s the plan, gentlemen?” Percival asks, liking how the New Year is off to a great start.

Harry smirks while Eggsy grins, both eager to be on the other side of the fence this time.

It’s going to be a very happy New Year, indeed.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your enthusiasm and support for this story. I'm sorry it took longer for me to complete this. I always have a hard time writing endings, but I hope you like this one.
> 
> Incidentally, I was supposed to include Harry & Eggsy making love, but I thought I could write that as a separate one-shot if you're all amenable to that.
> 
> As for the last scene, it felt right to go in that direction. Pretty much it's like an open ending, and it was quite nice to end this story the way it started. Haha.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And do let me know what you think! :)
> 
> If you want to talk to me or give me any prompts, my tumblr username is below. I have so many ideas for my next fic, plus I have yet to update my other fic. 
> 
> Until the next story, then. :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr as agenthartwin.


End file.
